


Akito and Estelle Go To Southdale

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Totally Spies
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fudo family is moving away to a place called Southdale. The kids really don't want to move, but have no choice. However, once they meet their new friends/neighbors, they begin to change their minds, especially when they find out that their school is keeping a secret from them that they must discover on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP in November... Blah blah blah Read & Review

The Fudo siblings had been hit with various changes and not just their ages, they were becoming school students and in a real public school. After Mo finally found a job and while Akito, Estelle, and Vincent did enjoy their home tutoring provided by Tech E. Coyote after Mo had to find herself a job to help provide for the family, the kids decided they would like to go to a public school. Atticus and Mo made sure to send them to a less as strict about rules public school and to make sure it would do a lot better for them than their first public school experience with their cousin did when they were much younger.

"Mo, I found the perfect school for the kids to go to." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, how lovely!" Mo beamed, very anxious. "I just hope it turns out better than Hawthorne Prep and Lady Beatrice's Boarding School..." she then pouted, knowing how public school just didn't fit their children, just because it could work for friends of theirs did not mean that it would work for them.

"But, um, for this to work, we're going to have to move to Southdale." Atticus said.

"We have to move?" Mo frowned. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mo..." Atticus sighed to his wife. "You had to know this would happen sometime."

"I know..." Mo looked out the window, sounding like a child upset about leaving their childhood home. "We've just made so many friends here... What about our old friends?"

"We'll keep in contact with them, I promise, and besides, we also have magic on our side." Atticus assured her.

"Yeah, I guess, but it's just that it's going to be a big change, especially for the kids." Mo sighed.

Dot laughed wildly as she ran inside the house with Fluffy, Scruffy, and Spot chasing her, they all accidentally tracked mud into the house.

"Guys!" Mo shrieked. "I just mopped the floor! Oh... I think it's time for a bath..."

"Sorry..." the dogs told her.

"It's fine... I'll take care of it..." Mo sighed. "Oh, gosh, I sounded just like my mother!"

"Well, that's what happens when you become a mother," Atticus said before whispering to his wife. "We'll tell the kids later tonight."

Mo nodded in agreement. "I just hope they take it well... One of my foster families just moved away from me and Angel before we met you."

"Well, all we can do is hope," Atticus said. "Anyways, better get dinner ready."

Mo went to the kitchen.

"Uh, why don't I do it?" Atticus offered. "You rest..."

Mo smiled small to him, gave him a quick hug, and retired to the couch.

"Alright, time to make a delicious meal." Atticus said before rolling up his sleeves and going into the kitchen.

Mo lay down on the couch and took a deep breath, trying to relax herself. While she was relaxing, Atticus was cooking up a delicious meal that would hopefully soften the news to their children. Mo smiled in her sleep as she smelled the food. Angel came to her mistress and nuzzled against her arm.

Mo giggled a little. "Quit it..."

"I can't help it, Mo, it's what we dogs do to our owners." Angel smiled.

"Yeah, yeah..." Mo chuckled. 

"So, what's wrong exactly?" Angel asked, lying down on the floor next to the couch. "Something about moving?"

"We have to move..." Mo sighed. "I finally found a job and that means the kids will have to go to school."

"Oh, my, well, how do you think the kids will react?" Angel asked.

"I don't know..." Mo sighed. "It's just hard... They're gonna have to leave some of their friends behind... Plus... They didn't have such pleasant experiences in school before."

"Well, maybe the school they go to they will have a wonderful experience." Angel said.

"I really hope they do..." Mo cooed. "I didn't like school at first myself... I just wish I could've gone to a school with Cherry and Atticus... Don't get me wrong, I liked my friends at the school I went to, but I really wanted to be with them... At least we got to go to Canterlot High together that one time."

"Yeah, that's true," Angel smiled before she smelled something cooking. "Mmmm..."

Mo sniffed too and smiled fondly, nearly drooling. "Guh... I feel like we're in that restaurant in Paris with the cooking rat... What was his name again? Rizzo? Rocky?"

"Remy!" Atticus told her from the kitchen.

"Remy, that's it!" Mo snapped her fingers. "Dang... I'm getting old..." she then did a fake old woman voice to do one of her infamous jokes. "Land sakes, Atticus, you never take me anywhere anymore... Where's my cane? Oh, Land O'Goshen!"

This caused for her, Atticus, and Angel to laugh and where luckily, it didn't distract him from cooking. Mo smirked and continued to stay on the couch until dinner. While Atticus was getting dinner ready, the Fudo siblings were doing their own things in their rooms.

Estelle never did stop her dancing and she was so devoted and passionate about it, that she decided to go for an entertainment major if she would decide to go to college. Akito was working on his fight moves, but nothing too risky or serious, he mostly took it out on his pillow so he wouldn't hurt anyone. Vincent was actually painting in his room, having become very artistic over the years.

"Alright, time to do push-ups now." Akito said, getting on the floor, starting to do his push-ups with Scruffy counting with him.

Scruffy patted his paw down on the floor gently every time Akito went down like a gym coach would. "Down!"

And that's what Akito did and went up whenever Scruffy said up.

While Akito was doing his push-ups, Estelle continued to dance, but seemed like she was lonely in her heart. Estelle sighed, she could always dance just fine before, but something felt missing. She decided to stop the music and she sat down on her bed, leaning back and stared at the ceiling.

"Estelle, are you okay? Your dancing was beautiful, but it seemed so lonely." Dot said, worried for her owner.

"I just feel like something's missing..." Estelle said to her dog. 

"Like what?" Dot came to cuddle against her to make her feel better.

"Well, like somebody to be in love with." Estelle sighed.

"Oh... Puppy Love..." Dot giggled.

"Akito has Emi Ketchum..." Estelle listed. "Vincent has Jenny Foxworth... When's someone gonna come for me?"

"Now, now, not everybody has a boyfriend or girlfriend, what about your cousins?" Dot prompted.

Estelle showed her pictures of her two cousins with their own boyfriends.

Dot flinched slightly. "Even Eloise?"

"Oh, don't get me started on her..." Estelle sighed a little.

*Brief cut to Paris, France with Eloise who has her blonde hair tied down with a black headband and she is now wearing red heart-shaped earrings*

"Oh, I love you too, Bruce, can't wait to see you soon!" Eloise beamed. "Hang on, I have another call..." she then hit a button. "Hello, it's me, Eloise... Hi, Leon, I was just thinking of you!"

*Back to the Fudo house*

 

"Yikes." Dot flinched.

Estelle sighed.

"Don't worry, remember what your father told you," Dot cooed. "Someday your prince will come."

"He got that from Princess Snow White," Estelle said. "I still can't believe that we got to meet her in Enchancia and then there was that evil princess."

"That was quite the adventure..." Dot giggled. "Don't worry though, Estelle... Someday, you'll find happiness..."

"Aunt Cherry says that happiness is so depressing..." Estelle sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how she and Uncle Forte even got together when they both hate love..."

"I wonder that too." Dot said.

While Estelle and Dot were talking about love, Vincent was now finishing off his latest painting.

"Done..." Vincent said to himself, putting up the brush and cracked his knuckles. "Ooh... That was harder than I thought..."

Snow White strode over to see what Vincent had painted this time. 

"What do you think?" Vincent showed her his latest masterpiece.

"It looks great, what's it about?" Snow White asked. "Every painting you do is always been about something, so what's this one about?"

"Kinda something new..." Vincent showed her.

Snow White could see a lot of spy stuff in the painting which piqued her curiosity. "Hmm... Wonder what that's about..."

"It was a dream I had once..." Vincent shrugged honestly.

"Must be a vision." Snow White said.

"Really? Well, I guess it is, I think." Vincent smiled.

"What kind though?" Snow White wondered.

"Hmm..." Vincent pondered that now

"I have no idea, but I can tell it will be soon." Vincent said.

Snow White nuzzled against him.

Vincent chuckled, petting his cat. "Oh, I just love your fur..." 

"Thanks you it's because you wash it and make it clean." Snow White smiled.

Vincent laughed a little. "Yes, ma'am." 

"Kids, dinner time!" Atticus called out to them.

"Coming, Dad!" Vincent called back.

"Coming!" Akito called out, getting up from his push-ups.


	2. Moving Plans

When the Fudo siblings and their pets got downstairs, they saw a delicious meal with mashed potatoes and gravy and steak and finally, broccoli.

"Dinner looks great, Mom." Akito smiled at the array of food.

"Your father actually made it." Mo informed as she happily agreed and was very eager to eat the evening meal.

"No way, Dad cooked dinner?" Vincent smiled.

Atticus smiled proudly.

"Anyone can cook." Mo told him.

The kids and parents then happily ate their dinner together.

"This food is delicious, Dad." Estelle smiled.

"Thank you, Estelle." Atticus smiled back at his daughter.

"You really should become a chef, Dad." Akito smiled.

"Well, even though that would be great, Akito, I still love the work I do." Atticus smiled.

"So what's the special occasion, Dad?" Vincent asked.

Atticus and Mo looked to each other... The kids had a right to know, after all, this deeply involved them.

"Well, kids, we have good news and bad news." Atticus said.

"What's the good news?" Akito asked.

"Um... Well..." Mo stammered. "You know I love you kids and we've been trying to work something out after Tech tutored you whenever I'd be too busy or sick to tutor you myself... And I've been looking for a job..."

The kids looked to their mother, anxious to hear more.

"The thing is..." Mo sighed, having a hard time come out with what she wanted to tell their children. "Oh, gosh, why is this so hard?"

"Well, you see, kids, we found you a public school and where it's perfect, it's strict, but not too strict." Atticus said.

"Okay, but why do I have a feeling the bad news is much more bad than it might seem?" Estelle asked.

"Well, dears, you, um, for you kids to go to the public school, we have to move to the town it's in." Mo told them.

"Where is it?" Vincent asked.

"It's in Southdale." Atticus informed them.

"Southdale!?" the Fudo kids asked together.

"Oh, dears..." Mo cooed. "It'll be okay..."

"But we have to move?" Estelle didn't like the sound of this.

"Yes, princess, we have to move and I know you all will miss your friends, but just think of all the new friends we'll all make in Southdale." Atticus said.

"And what about our Pokemon?" Estelle asked.

"They can come with us." Mo smiled.

"Well, that's okay, I guess..." Akito shrugged. 

"But what about Snow White, Dot, and Scruffy?" Estelle pouted.

"They can come with us too, besides, they are your pets after all." Atticus smiled.

The Fudo kids had to admit about their Pokemon and pets staying with them sounded good, but they couldn't just leave their other friends.

The telephone rang, Atticus and Mo decided to excuse themselves and go get the phone.

"Moving away?" Vincent frowned.

"Move from all our city friends?" Estelle's eyes widened, seeming rather cartoonish. "That's CRAZY TALK!"

"Yeah! Wait, if we move, does that mean that Mom and Dad will have to come as well as Uncle Scamp, and Aunt Angel, and everyone else?" Scruffy asked.

"Who knows?" Akito sighed, but then narrowed his eyes a little. "Listen to me very closely... We.. Are not... Moving!"

"Yeah!" Estelle agreed.

After dinner, the kids decided to online message with their cousins. They all met in Atticus's home office and logged into the computer together and they came online. There was Bonnie, Jessica's daughter, Eloise, and Felicity.

"Hey, guys, what's new?" Bonnie asked as she held Woody in her arm, she didn't care how old she was, she was still going to play with dolls because it made her happy.

"Yes, indeed, what's new?" Felicity asked, as the years had gone by, Felicity had started to get better and better with her English.

"Oh, nothing much..." Vincent sighed. "Except that we're moving!"

Felicity squinted her eyes a little, then thought about it a little. "Oh! Like... Moving away from your house?"

"Yeah," Estelle nodded. "Mom and Dad wanna make us move to Southdale."

"That is absolutely, positively, terrible!" Eloise declared.

"We know!" the Fudo siblings cried.

"Help us, guys!" Vincent begged.

"Hmm..." Felicity scratched her chin in thought. "I have had to move myself sometimes because of my parents' relationship, but we can all now rest easy after Frank finally found an heir to his throne that wasn't my mother... Maybe you could convince them that Southdale isn't a good place to raise children?" she then suggested.

"How can we convince them?" Estelle asked.

"I'm not sure..." Felicity shrugged, stroking her hair a little anxiously.

"Maybe you could remind them of how much you like your old home?" Bonnie suggested.

"Hmm, that just might work." Akito said.

Bonnie shrugged with a smile as she put Woody's hat tighter around the cowboy doll's head. 

"Well... Like my mother always says 'break a leg'." Eloise shrugged with a small smile.

"Thanks, Eloise." Akito, Estelle, and Vincent said with a smile.

Eloise smiled back to them.

"Good luck, cousins..." Felicity added in. "I'm really sorry this isn't working out with Aunt Mo and Uncle Atticus, but try to hang in there, as you kids say these days."

"We'll try, Felicity." the Fudo siblings said.

"I believe in you." Felicity nodded.

"Oh, by the way, is Simon going to Kindergarten?" Akito asked.

"Yes... He starts soon..." Felicity rubbed her arm. "Hopefully he doesn't kill anyone... He's over his phase of trying to kill Maman though."

"That's good to know." Estelle smiled.

"What's he doing now?" Vincent asked.

"It's 'Take Your Son To Work Day' in Maman's office." Felicity rubbed her arm.

Meanwhile in a random hit man office...

"Here's your supplies," a man in a suit dropped a box on the sill he was behind. "You got your daggers, your pistols, and poison. If there's anything you need, just call us on your mobile, and don't get killed..."

Cherry took the box and handed the box to her five-year-old son.

"Merci, I'll be able to get more kills with this box." Simon smiled.

"Have a good day..." the man walked off.

Cherry ruffled the top of Simon's head and walked off with him. "I hope you remembered to sign Mommy's waiver."

Back to the Fudo house...

Felicity shivered a little.

"Whatever happens, we'll all still be family..." Eloise told her cousins. "Your situation is 'rawther' terrible though... I just wish there was something I could do!" she then melodramatically put her hand to her forehead, looking in dismay like an over dramatic soap opera actress. "Oh, woe is my dear cousins who are forced to leave the comforts of their only home that they have ever known! Oh, woe!"

"We'll try to convince Mom and Dad into not letting us move." Estelle said.

"Good luck..." Bonnie said to her older cousins, she really looked up to them, though, then again, she was the youngest out of all of them.

"Thanks, guys." Akito smiled, he felt refreshed to talk with them about this.

"Alright, let's begin plan convince our parents into not letting Mom and Dad make us move to Southdale!" Vincent cheered.

"Yeah!" The Fudo twins cheered with him. But no matter what they tried, it didn't change the moving day at all.


	3. Operation: Not Moving Away

Atticus and Mo were oblivious to Akito, Estelle, and Vincent's plans and were spending the final days at home, finalizing everything they could until it would be time for them to officially go. Scruffy, Snow White, and Dot did their best to help in any way that they could. And where it didn't change a thing either, especially with Patch, Colette, Scamp, and Angel helping with Atticus and Mo getting everything ready for the move.

"Angel, I know some of these toys are sentimental to you, but since you're an older dog now, I'm thinking of letting the new puppies at Shelter 17 have them." Mo told her oldest nonhuman best friend.

"It'll be a nice change of pace..." Angel smiled in agreement. "I'm excited about the move too... It reminds me of when we finally found ourselves a home."

"Same here, but have any of you noticed the kids and puppies acting strange?" Mo asked.

Angel yawned only slightly. "Strange?"

"Something just seems wrong..." Mo put her hands on her hips. "I have an eye for these kinds of these... I think it's because I grew up with you and the other dogs..."

"Yeah, you're pretty much a dog yourself..." Angel agreed. "Something does seem odd... Let's go check on the kids, hmm?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." Atticus said.

"All right..." Mo handed her husband the heavy box which would feel like a box of air to him probably. "Could you put this in the living room for me?"

"With pleasure." Atticus said, carrying the heavy box like it was nothing.

"Mo, so mean, leaving Atticus to do your dirty work." Angel teased.

"I know, I'm such a horrible person..." Mo added with a laugh, teasing with her dog.

"Nag, nag, nag, that's all you do..." Atticus joined them as he left the room to put the box away.

Mo and Angel then went to find the kids.

"I still can't believe nothing worked." Estelle groaned.

"What are we doing wrong?" Vincent put his head in his hands.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we better find out soon before we move." Akito said while doing push-ups.

"Maybe you could just make Southdale sound like it has a bad reputation?" Dot suggested. "I haven't gone, but I know I won't like ANY place that has cats!"

"That's an excellent idea, Dot!" Estelle smiled.

"I just ooze brilliance sometimes..." Dot giggled, batting her thick eyelashes. "Girl power all the way!"

Scruffy hid an eye roll, but smirked to his sister. 

"Estelle and I will go first..." Dot hopped down.

"Why do you go first?" Scruffy glanced at her.

"Because I'm a lady, that's why!" Dot retorted, walking off.

"You're not a lady!" Scruffy bit on her tail, holding her back. "You're nothing but a sister!"

"Oh, brother, look, we have to do this soon before we move, so does it matter who goes first?" Snow White said.

Dot and Scruffy looked at her, lowly growling, but she had a point.

Mo came into the room. "Is everything alright, kids?"

"Yes, Mom..." the Fudo siblings said together.

"Oh, Mom, did you know that Southdale is a very dangerous neighborhood?" Vincent spoke up. "It doesn't seem like a safe place to raise children in."

"Really? Because that's not what your father and I found out online." Mo told them.

"Uhh..." Vincent bit his lip a little.

"I know this is a big change, but I promise, it'll be better for all of you..." Mo soothed. "It's not just for us, but it's also for all of us, children and parents."

"Yeah, it'll be all okay." Angel added in support.

"And don't forget about magic." Mo smiled.

The kids frowned to each other that their plan didn't work.

"Don't worry, Southdale's gonna be a bunch of fun," Angel soothed. "You'll see."

"Well.....Alright." Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Scruffy, Dot, and Snow White sighed.

Mo and Angel smiled to them and went off. The kids just didn't understand how their parents could be so accepting of this whole thing while they were just miserable.

"Well, I guess we should go and start packing up." Estelle sighed.

Akito and Vincent frowned and nodded.

Vincent then had an idea himself, he went to his room and went on the phone, after a moment, he made his call once he got an answer.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Vincent," Jenny said, she wore her hair down more now and looked more like a young adult as she was reading an animal encyclopedia. "I wish I could help you, but I'm not sure if I can."

"Oh, well, thanks anyway, Jenny." Vincent frowned.

"I'm sorry, Vincent..." Jenny soothed. "Surely it's not as bad as you think... Winston always said we all have to go someday."

"Yeah, I guess, well, I gotta get to packing, bye." Vincent said.

"Okay, I'll be here if you need me." Jenny promised.

Vincent hung up and sighed, putting his hands to his face. Even though they didn't like it, the Fudo siblings began to pack up all of their things. Mo was on the phone with people who wanted to buy the house and agreed to let them come over before they would leave. And where it wouldn't be long until they would be able to leave as one of the people seemed to like it very much. Akito, Estelle, and Vincent looked out the window. The house was sold and when the person would be ready, they could rent it and make it their own.


	4. On the Road Again

"Time to go!" Mo called as she was going to the van.

"Coming!" The Fudo called out before sighing, not happy about this move.

"Well, this is it..." Akito sighed sharply. "Goodbye old house... Hello eight hour drive..."

"This kinda reminds me of the eight hour bus ride I took with Cherry and Patch to Las Vegas." Atticus commented.

"Didn't we get there by a limo?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, but we took the bus first that picked up Cherry, remember?" Atticus prompted.

"Oh, that's right..." Patch remembered now, he then sighed, missing Teller very much right now.

As soon as the kids with their Pokemon in their pokeballs and their pets got into the van, with their parents, and Scamp, Angel, Patch, and Colette they were ready. Once they were all set, Atticus started driving away, leaving their old house behind. And thus, without any of them knowing, started a brand new adventure. Akito, Estelle, and Vincent stared out the back window and frowned as they hung their heads as they were leaving their world behind.

"Maybe things will get better." Dot said.

Mo smiled, she then yawned and started to fall asleep. While everyone else went to sleep, Atticus continued to drive until they would arrive at Southdale and their new house. The Fudo siblings eventually fell asleep since it was such a long way to Southdale, but they were still rather unhappy about this new experience they were forced into. But during the car ride there, each of the Fudo siblings had a vision.

Atticus kept driving while Mo was asleep. The Fudo siblings kept seeing four images of kids around their age that seemed to be fighting like super spies or secret agents. And where one of them, the oldest of the four, caught Estelle's attention.

"Who are they?" Akito wondered.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out..." Estelle had a rather eager smirk on her face.

Akito and Vincent rolled their eyes slightly once they realized these figures were boys. Girls...

"Just try not to go boy crazy when we meet them." Vincent said.

"I'll try." Estelle smiled.

"Good..." Akito lowered his head in relief.

Suddenly, they were placed in a public school hallway with lockers. They looked around until a trapdoor opened on them and they fell through it, screaming as a flash of white light shined in their eyes.

"First stop!" Atticus called, pulling the van to a gas station that had food and a restroom.

"Huh, what?" The Fudo siblings asked, waking up.

Mo looked to the backseats. "First stop, you gotta go to the bathroom or feel hungry, better go now."

The Fudo siblings went out of the van to stretch their legs and take care of business if they needed to until they would drive again.

"Did you guys have the same vision I had?" Estelle asked.

"What did you have a vision about?" Akito asked.

"I saw four boys," Estelle explained. "They looked around our age..."

"Well, I did." Vincent spoke up.

"I actually I think three of them were boys, but one of them was actually a girl." Akito said.

"One of them was a girl?" Vincent looked curious.

"Yeah, it was a little hard to tell, but yeah..." Akito explained. "Kinda reminded me of Totally Spies for some reason."

"Yeah, same here." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, boy..." Vincent sighed, knowing what this meant. "Even moving away from home gives adventures."

"Yep, it's like they always say, a new day is a new adventure, or is it a move is like an adventure?" Akito asked.

Vincent and Estelle shrugged.

"Eh, anyway, we'll be having a new adventure." Akito smiled.

"Adventures... That's all this family does..." Vincent sounded pessimistic as his Aunt Cherry on a normal day.

"Well, until we find out what the adventure is, we're going to relax and help Mom and Dad unload and unpack as soon as we get to the new house." Estelle said.

"Yeah, traveling for a long time takes a lot out of ya..." Akito stretched a little, his back slightly popped, but he was fine. "I must be getting old..."

"Oh, no, look out, Estelle, Akito's getting old!" Vincent joked.

"Waaaah!" Estelle cried out.

Akito laughed. "Very funny..."

"Hey, gotta get some laughs out of this move." Vincent smiled.

"Yeah... I guess..." Akito folded her arms.

Mo looked to the kids from a distance and had a small. "Look at them... About a week ago, they didn't wanna move away and now they're happy again..."

"Maybe what they were dreaming about helped... Or maybe, they had a vision." Atticus guessed.

Mo shrugged. "Either way, I'm just glad they're in a much better mood now."

"As am I." Atticus smiled.

After a little while, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent came back to the van, ready to continue on, as were their pets. 

"I'm just gonna get a quick snack..." Mo excused herself, going into the gas station for a moment.

"Okay, we'll be in the car." Akito said.

Mo smiled to her children and stepped into the gas station to get her snack. The Fudo siblings then went into the van and began to pet their pets to try to occupy themselves. Atticus had some jazz music on to calm them all down.

"Mm..." Dot nuzzled against Estelle, very much liking this song.

"You three seem to be much more happier." Scruffy smiled.

"Any reason why?" Dot asked.

"Oh, you'll find out..." Akito chuckled a little.

"Fine, we'll wait." Dot pouted.

Estelle pet the puppy. 

Mo came back out with white chocolate Kit Kats and joined the front passenger seat. Atticus smiled to her and then drove off once they were all settled again and could continue their journey. During the entire drive, Estelle kept on thinking about the vision they had, but also kept thinking about the oldest of the four images and couldn't stop thinking about him. 

The older boy she was thinking of from the vision had auburn colored hair that seems to be in the style of a flat top. He has pale blue (and sometimes grey) eyes, wears a red short sleeved shirt with a white "W" on it, burgundy colored pants, red shoes and a red and white wrist band. Those clothes were for his everyday clothes, but for missions, his spy suit was red and where she couldn't seem to get him out of her mind.

It was almost as if she were obsessed and maybe even infatuated with him. But luckily, she wouldn't be too obsessed or infatuated with him so she wouldn't scare him off. The van ride seemed to drag on forever since it nearly took a whole day. Not even visiting family members would take this long...

But they had finally gotten to Southdale after hours and hours and hours of driving.

"We're here!" Atticus smiled.

"Finally!" the kids cheered, but very weakly.

"Maybe we should unpack in the morning." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Mo said with a small yawn. "We could probably order in too..."

"Agreed." The kids agreed before yawning.

"Come on, let's go see our new house..." Mo encouraged.

The kids slowly moved out, they were really relieved once they could finally come out, they were still sad about their old home, but more excited and curious of their incoming adventure.

"Can't wait to see our new house." Atticus yawned.

"I haven't felt more tired in my life than I do now... Well, maybe after Vincent's birth..." Mo said as she helped herself out and got the kids settled back on the ground after their day long car trip.

"So, where's our new home?" Scruffy asked with a yawn.

"Over there..." Atticus pointed to a nice Victorian house that looked huge and had shutters on the windows with a tiny window at the very top that must had been the attic. 

"Kinda reminds me of Sabrina Spellman's house..." Mo commented.

"Cool!" The kids cheered before yawning, still tired.

"I'm also sure your new school will be a lot better than school experiences before." Mo smiled to their children.

"Yeah, possibly, our new school experience will be a whole lot better than our last school experiences." Akito smiled with yawn.

"Should we go inside now or should we sleep in the van?" Estelle asked with a yawn.

"Whatever we decide works for me..." Vincent said as he looked like he was fast asleep.

"What do you think?" Mo asked her husband.

"I think that we should sleep in the van because it will just feel awkward sleeping in our new house without everything unpacked." Atticus suggested.

"Yeah..." Mo leaned against him, nuzzling against him. "Plus we'll have more energy for unpacking in the morning..."

"Agreed." The kids nodded before going back inside the van.

And with that, the Fudo family went straight to sleep. While they were comfortable together and ready to start their new lives first thing tomorrow, a figure was in the bushes and watched them through his binoculars. It was Simon and he huddled down under the bushes and got away on a nearby helicopter, grabbing onto the rope ladder and climbed up on the way. The next morning would be the start of the Fudo's new life in their new home.

Simon took a silver drink shaker and shook it, pouring a glass to the man in front of him with alcohol. He then showed him his binocular camera that caught an image of the Fudo siblings.

"You've found the new ones?" a man in a suit in front of him asked while taking the glass of vodka.

Simon nodded to him.

"Impressive, boy, impressive..." the older man smiled gently and patted him on the head. "You have the makings of a W.H.O.O.P agent..."

This made Simon simply shrug as his answer.

"You can think about it..." the man shrugged in response, sipping his drink as the helicopter got away from the new neighborhood for the Fudo family.

This new adventure truly would be an unforgettable one.


	5. The Neighbors

The next morning was unpacking day for the Fudo family. The kids found the rooms they wanted and they were helped with unpacking. Luckily for the Fudo family, they were right next door to another family and where they seemed to come over to help their new neighbors. Mo panted and wiped her forehead as she handled another box. There came a knock at the door.

Mo decided to get it and answered it, smiling once she saw one of her new neighbors. "Hello, there!"

"Hello, we're your neighbors next door, we saw that you all had a lot to unpack and decided to come and help." A woman smiled.

"Oh, thank you kindly..." Mo smiled. "We'd appreciate that... Oh, sorry, where did I park my manners? I'm Monique Fudo, but please, call me 'Mo'." she then extended her right hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Mo, I am Karen Clark, and this is my husband Cal Clark, and our four kids, Lee, Marc, Megan, and the youngest and cutest of them all, Tony." Karen introduced.

"Ooh, four kids, huh?" Mo chuckled bashfully. "I thought three was a handful... I got twins myself."

"Oh, are they boys or girls?" Cal asked.

"Actually a girl and a boy," Mo explained. "Our boy's name is Akito and our girl's name is Estelle."

"What lovely names." Karen smiled. 

"Hey, Mom, do you know where my art supplies is?!" Vincent's voice called down from upstairs.

"Umm..." Mo hummed, then found the box that was on the floor next to the new couch. "Oh, it's down here, dear!"

Vincent then came right down to get his art supplies, but stopped once he saw the new people. "Oh, hello..." he tried his best to be social.

"This is my oldest son, Vincent," Mo introduced him. "Vincent, this is Karen Clark and her family her husband, Cal, their oldest son, Lee, their daughter Megan, their middle son, Marc and their youngest son, Tony."

"Um,... Heh... Hi..." Vincent waved friendly. 

"You're an artist?" the girl, obviously Megan, asked.

"Yeah, I really like to paint and do art." Vincent smiled.

"Interesting..." Megan smiled.

Vincent smiled back. "Excuse me..." he then went up to his room to put his art supplies up.

"So, why don't you all come in then?" Mo asked.

The family smiled and helped themselves into the Fudo house.

"I'll go upstairs and help Estelle with her room!" The oldest son, obliviously Lee, volunteered.

The others glanced to him.

"Uh, if that's okay..." Lee smiled bashfully.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, just knock first." Mo warned. 

"I will!" Lee dashed upstairs to find the girl known as Estelle.

While he did that, the rest of the Clark family went off to help out through the rest of the house.

Estelle was looking at her old Monster High dolls and wondered if she should keep them or not. She then heard a knocking at her door. "Coming!" she called before going over to the door. She hid the dolls behind her back with one hand and opened it with the other.

"Hello, I'm hoping you're Estelle." Lee greeted.

When she saw him, she instantly recognized him from the vision.

"Um, y-yes, my name is E-Estelle." Estelle said with a curtsy.

For the first time in Lee's life, this was the first girl who had ever done that and where she had looked beautiful and when he looked into her eyes it was like looking at a princess.

"Y-You know my name, so c-can you give me your name?" Estelle asked.

"Erm... Lee..." the slightly older boy chuckled nervously.

"That's a wonderful name." Estelle smiled. 

"Thanks," Lee smiled back until he remembered why he was there. "Oh, right, uh, I came up to help you with unpacking in your room while the rest of my family helps the rest of your family unpack."

"Um... Okay..." Estelle blushed a little. "C-Come on in then..."

Lee smiled and joined her. Estelle was worried what Lee might think of her Monster High dolls, so she hid them in her trash can. 

"What was that?" Lee asked, hearing something fall.

"Uh, nothing..." Estelle rushed over, distracting him. "Um... Here's some of my clothes..." she then took out her ballerina leotard with a matching tutu. 

"Ballet, huh?" Lee asked.

"Oh, yes, I just love it..." Estelle proudly smiled.

"You must be a beautiful dancer then." Lee said before he noticed something sticking out from the trash can.

Estelle's eyes widened, she then ran in front of her trash can and demonstrated some of her dance moves to him.

"First, lovely dance moves and second, are those Monster High dolls in that trash can?" Lee asked.

"Oh, umm... Yeah, I have no idea where those came from..." Estelle shrugged, trying to be casual. 

Lee took them out and shrugged. "You sure?"

"Positive..." Estelle bit her lip.

"Well, because if they are yours, I don't mind if you do, I'm not the kind of guy to make fun of someone because of their taste in toys or anything they own," Lee assured her before giving her a knowing smile and knowing look. "So, are you still sure that these aren't yours?"

Estelle blushed at his smile and gave in, taking a deep breath. "Yeah... I still play with Monster High... Especially since Akito used to play with them with me when we were little."

"That's great to know, you two must be really close." Lee smiled again before placing each of the dolls on Estelle's doll shelf.

"Yeah..." Estelle smiled shyly. "I consider him my first real friend, we're not as close as we used to be. Don't get me wrong, we're still friends, but we're getting older and starting to drift apart. Mom and Dad said they knew this day would come."

"Well, nothing can last forever, but friendships will always stay the same." Lee smiled.

"Yeah... I know we'll always be best friends, but it's time for us to expand a little..." Estelle agreed.

Lee looked to the dolls and went to find other things to help Estelle with. "I take it you wanna be a dancer, huh?"

"Oh, yes..." Estelle grew passionate. "I've always loved ballet and dancing..."

"And you're beautiful as well," Lee said before blushing. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Estelle's eyes widened, she felt her face become instantly warm. "I-I think you did..." she giggled, bashfully and nervously toward him.

"Um l-l-let's get started." Lee blushed.

"Yeah..." Estelle chuckled bashfully.

With that, Lee and Estelle started to work on her room together.

Vincent got his art supplies organized and put the box in a corner for now. He took out his easel and was deciding where would be a good place for it. "Hmm... Now, where to put this?" he asked himself.

"Want some help?" a voice asked.

Vincent flinched at first, but he turned to see one of the Clark kids. It was Megan. "Oh, sure..." he smiled apologetically.

"Trying to figure out where you should place it?" Megan asked.

"Yeah..." Vincent looked back. "Mind helping me out? I'm in quite a pickle... Metaphorically speaking..."

"Let me help..." Megan smirked a little and helped herself into his new room.

"I just can't decide of where I should place it." Vincent said.

"Hmm..." Megan looked around the room, then saw a window that could show a great view of the front yard and anything else outside. "How about right here?" she suggested.

"Perfect," Vincent said before placing his easel in front of the window. "Thanks. How come I didn't think of that?"

"Well, I guess I have an eye for detail..." Megan shrugged innocently.

Vincent put his stool by his easel and sat down to try it out. "That's perfect!" he agreed.

Megan giggled.

"You know you look kind of familiar, even before we moved in, I've seen you and your siblings before." Vincent said.

"Really?" Megan asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, me and my little brother and little sister saw you and your brothers in a vision." Vincent told her.

"A vision?" Megan asked, even more surprised. "Vincent..."

"Trust me," Vincent kind of expected that reaction. "We're really special kids... We have special abilities that only a few others have..."

Megan folded her arms. "Really then?" she scoffed in slight disbelief. "What's next, you have an aunt and uncle that are vampires and your grandparents are mermaids?"

"Actually..." Vincent tried to explain. "I know it sounds strange, but you have to believe me."

"Okay, okay, if you can show me something that shows that you had a vision, then I'll believe you." Megan told him.

Vincent thought about it, but shrugged to her. "I'll show you someday..."

Megan nodded. "Sure..." 

Vincent and Megan then continued to unpack his stuff so he would have a room by tonight.

Akito was now unpacking his weights and was going to unpack all of his books next.

Two boys came into Akito's room. "Want some help?"

"I got most of--" Akito replied, then did a double take at the other Clark brothers, recognizing them instantly. "It..."

"We'll be happy to help you unpack anything you have left." A boy with orange hair, obliviously Marc, said.

"Yeah, I mean, come on, how much left could there be?" The younger boy with black hair, obliviously Tony, said.

"Be my guest..." Akito chuckled as he showed leftover boxes while arranging his books.

Marc and Tony both began to help Akito unpack the rest of the boxes.

"You got any trading cards.... umm?" Tony asked.

"Akito, and what cards do you mean?" Akito asked after giving his name to them.

"You know, like Yu-Gi-Oh?" Marc prompted. 

"I got an actual Pokemon." Akito said.

Tony and Marc laughed a little, but they then stopped as they looked at him.

"Oh, you're serious." Tony noticed.

"Yep." Akito said before stopping arranging his books and brings out his Pokeballs.

Marc and Tony came, taking a closer look.

"They're Pokeballs all right..." Tony whispered.

"But are they real?" Marc tilted his head. 

"From Professor Oak himself." Akito reassured.

"Oh, please, if those have real Pokemon inside of them, I'll eat my own shirt." Tony scoffed.

Akito gave him a look. "You're gonna need some relish and mustard in a minute..." he mumbled, he wanted to wait until everything was settled, but he had to prove himself. "Come on out, everybody!" he called to his Pokemon, throwing the balls to let out his battle pocket monsters.

And out came his six Pokemon. Tyranitar, which evolved from Pupitar, which also evolved from Larvitar, he also had a Rapidash, which evolved from a Ponyta, along with Umbreon, Machoke, Luxray, Serperior, and Flygon. Marc and Tony's eyes widened. Akito was not kidding.

"Meet my Pokemon." Akito smiled.

"Uh... Hi?" Tony blinked, the most shocked.

Marc smiled to the Pokemon, really impressed and pleased to meet them.

All six Pokemon then greeted them and where since neither Marc or Tony or their brother, Lee, or their sister, Megan, could talk to animals, they didn't understand what they were saying.

"First, they say hello second, I think we should take them out of my room before the floor gives way." Akito said.

"In English please?" Tony asked.

"It's really crowded in here." Akito explained. 

"Yeah, it kinda is, that's really cool though." Marc smiled to Akito.

"Thanks and also, give way means that the floor would break and we would all fall." Akito explained before returning all six Pokemon into their Pokeballs.

The Pokemon waved goodbye and went back to rest.

"That was so cool!" Marc praised.

"Thanks, so by looking at you two, you must be the smartest out of your siblings," Akito said to Marc before looking at Tony. "And you must be the youngest, fastest, and possibly, almost the most reckless one out of all your siblings."

"Well, I don't like to brag..." Marc smiled bashfully.

"Reckless?" Tony gave Akito a look. "What are ya, some kind of detective?"

"Well, I am the youngest son of a detective." Akito smiled.

"Wait, what's your father's name?" Marc asked.

"Detective Atticus James Fudo, you ever hear of him?" Akito replied.

"You're father is the famous Detective Fudo?!" Marc and Tony asked, surprised.

Akito's eyes widened. Yes, he knew his father was great as his job, but that was always a shocker. "Erm.... Y-Yeah?"

"That is so awesome, dude!" Tony cheered.

Akito smiled proudly. "Yeah, Dad's pretty cool."

"We like our dad and all, but you sound so lucky," Marc said to him. "You think you might wanna be like him when you grow up?"

"Yeah, well, actually I would like to be like him, along with another job." Akito said.

"And that is?" Tony prompted.

"Well, to be a superhero." Akito said.

Marc and Tony looked doubtful about that wish, but they thought of it as a simple dream.

"And if you don't believe me, well then, I'll have to show you, but promise me you won't tell anyone." Akito said.

"We promise." Marc and Tony said in unison.

"Good..." Akito said, starting to step backward toward the window.

Marc and Tony glanced to each other, but looked back to Akito. This new friend of theirs was just full of surprises. He then opened up his window.

"Um, w-what are you doing?" Tony asked.

Akito simply stepped out of the open window.

"Akito!" Tony and Marc gasped, it looked like he was attempting suicide.

Akito ignored them and jumped down.

"Oh, man, what are we going to tell his parents and his siblings?" Tony asked, thinking Akito was dead.

"We better get our stories straight..." Marc added.

"Hey, guys!" Akito called.

"Huh?" Tony and Marc went to the window.

Akito was in the air, he was leaning back casually like he was on a lounge chair. "Something wrong?" he smirked, knowing exactly why they reacted like that, but was joking. "You're acting like someone died."

"H-H-How are you alright and how are you able to fly or float in the air?!" Tony asked him.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you I have superpowers?" Akito asked.

"But that's impossible!" Marc called out.

"Maybe I'm a master of the impossible." Akito chuckled.

"Okay, what powers do you have and do you have a superhero suit?" Tony asked.

"Of course," Akito came back to the window and hopped inside. "Let's see, now which box did I put it in?" he then rummaged through his stuff.

"Would it be next to comic books?" Tony asked.

"Huh, good thinking..." Akito suggested, he then opened his comic book box, flew his hand over them. "AHA!" he then took out his bracelet.

Tony snickered since it was a bracelet. "That from your girlfriend?"

"No, this is what I used to put my superhero suit inside that and this is from a super hero team called the Loonatics from the future." Akito told them, honestly.

"The Loonatics?" Marc and Tony asked, never hearing of them before.

Akito began to explain who they were and also his adventures with them and his siblings. Tony and Marc didn't want to believe Akito at first, but they had seen a lot from him and grew more optimistic and open-minded about what they were being told. They just couldn't believe it. There was no way some kid, let alone a family, could go through such insanity.

"Now to get my superhero suit." Akito said before putting on his futuristic bracelet and then presses a green button.

Marc and Tony flinched slightly from a flash of bright light, but then they looked again and did double takes.

"Hey, still fits perfectly..." Akito chuckled, then sighed. "Oh, I miss them a lot sometimes..."

"Can that thing scan stuff too?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, but only if it has something hero related." Akito smiled.

"Hmm..." Marc and Tony were curious and amazed.

"Yeah, and can call them in case of really big emergencies." Akito smiled.

"The Loonatics?" Marc asked.

"Yeah, they're a team of superheroes in the future." Akito said.

"What do they do now then?" Tony demanded.

"Well, not too much now," Akito explained. "I didn't really see them again after our final mission together and it ended with Ace and Lexi's wedding."

"Did I hear someone say the word 'wedding'?!" Megan smiled.

Marc and Tony rolled their eyes slightly.

"Um... Yeah..." Akito laughed nervously. "We got to be part of a wedding before we left Acmetropolis and came back home to Mom and Dad."

"Aw! Was it romantic?" Megan asked.

"I guess you could say that..." Akito shrugged. "I'm not really once for romance that much..." he then mumbled under his breath so none of them would hear him. "Unless it involves Emi Ketchum."

"What you say?" Tony asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing..." Akito shrugged innocently.

"Um, okay?" Tony said confused.

"Anyways, let's continue to help you unpack." Marc said.

"Yeah, yeah, sounds good..." Akito chuckled.

Mo was putting some china away in the new cabinet.

"Such lovely china you have." Karen said to the woman.

"Thanks," Mo smiled. "Some of them belong to my mother."

"She must be wonderful." Karen smiled.

"Just the most wonderful woman ever..." Mo smiled dreamily. "Especially since she treats me like one of her own kids."

"Why wouldn't she?" Karen looked puzzled.

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you, I was adopted." Mo explained.

"Oh, my, what happened to your biological family?" Karen asked.

Mo frowned a little, she wasn't as sad about it now, but it would always be apart of her. "My parents died in a car accident when I was really young... I had to live with my granny and her dog... I don't know why, but Granny wasn't too keen on me and thought I caused too much trouble... 

The dog then had puppies and she let me keep one of them which felt like a gift from Heaven above, so I named her Angel," she explained. "Angel's been my best friend ever since and after my granny got too old, we were from foster home to foster home and we had to keep going..." 

They usually moved away, had a baby, or had allergies, so we moved on the streets... Though, we met a kind boy with a dog who helped us finally get a home of our own... That boy was my husband, Atticus."

"Aw! That's so romantic you both met when you two were kids." Karen awed.

"Yes..." Mo giggled, blushing a little. "I didn't think my first love would in fact become my true love... What a coincidental fate."

"Yes, it should seem so." Karen smiled.

Mo smiled, putting the china away. "Not only that, but I got to have a little brother!"

"Oh, that's wonderful," Karen smiled. "So, when did he propose to you?"

Mo giggled a little. "We had to wait a little while, but high school graduation," she informed. "I didn't think I'd like going to a school prom, but since he was my date, I agreed... I think he wanted to ask me then, he looked so on the edge of his seat and kept looking like he wanted to come spit it out."

"Aw!" Karen awed.

"I think the only time I've seen Atticus nervous was just asking me out..." Mo laughed a little, but not making fun of her husband, just playfully teasing. "Our friend Cherry would always be like 'Spit it out already, she's not getting any younger!'."

This caused for both of them to giggle.

"You sound like you've led an interesting life, Mo." Karen commented.

"Yeah, I guess..." Mo shrugged. "My life seems bland compared to before I met Atticus... I still consider Angel to be my best friend though, she was like the little sister I'd always wanted."

"Aw! So, when did he ask you, before or after the prom was over?" Karen asked.

"After, like I said, high school graduation," Mo explained. "Knowing him, I think he might've asked his dad for help."

"Yeah, possibly." Karen said.

Mo smiled to her as she arranged the plates in a way she liked. "There... Now it's perfect!"

"So Atticus, what do you do for a living?" Cal asked.

"I'm a detective." Atticus replied, very proud of that statement and job position after years of having the true skills of one.

"Wait, you're the famous Detective Fudo?" Cal asked out of surprise.

"Who'd you think I was?" Atticus laughed a little. "The Atticus who lives in Alabama with mockingbirds?"

"Well, it's an honor to meet you, Detective Fudo." Cal smiled.

"Please, call me Atticus," the detective preferred. "I guess you're a fan, huh?"

"Yeah, I have a lot of questions," Cal sounded like a super fan. "Oh, I'm sorry, that must seem personal... You're just one of the greatest... I heard you solved cases even before you took your job."

"Yep, I sure did I even solved the case of Jack the Ripper with my cousin, Jimmy Kudo, who was changed into a kid and changed his name to Conan." Atticus said. "But luckily, we finally found a way to reverse the affects, and the guys in black were finally arrested and put in jail."

"That must've been killer..." Cal commented in an attempt to joke. "Jack the Ripper though, really?"

"Yes, even though it was virtual, if all of us had lost me, along with all of the children, and Rachel that were playing the virtual reality game would possibly die." Atticus said.

"What?! Why?" Cal asked.

"Because of project Noah's Ark." Atticus explained.

"Noah's Ark?" Cal looked very curious.

"Yeah." Atticus said before he began to tell him the whole story about Noah's Ark and who created the program/project.

Cal nodded and listened closely, the Noah's Ark he knew of course was a biblical story.


	6. Video Chat

Soon, everyone was unpacked and they could thank their new friends for that.

"Thank you so much for your help," Mo smiled to their new neighbors. "We should do something nice for you."

"Why don't you come over for dinner?" Karen invited. "You've had such an exhausting past couple of days and all."

"Oh, we wouldn't want to impose..." Vincent spoke up.

"It's no trouble at all." Karen smiled.

The Fudo smiled at their new neighbors.

"How about this?" Cal compromised. "You settle in and when you're ready, just give us a call and we'll have a welcome to the neighborhood dinner party."

The family liked the sound of this and agreed, the families then separated once they agreed to the neighborly suggestion. Estelle looked back to the other family as hers was praising their new friends and their excitement about staying in Southdale from now on.

"Looks like this move wasn't so bad after all." Scruffy smiled.

"Yeah, I don't know what we were all so scared of." Dot added.

Estelle had her eyes focused on Lee, but she snapped back to normal in a millisecond.

"I take it you like it here too?" Atticus asked his daughter. "Sweetie?"

"Huh?" Estelle seemed to forget her father was there. "Oh, yeah, sure..."

The Fudo family then decided to settle in for the night, once they got the computer out, they had several new messages from friends and family about their safe travel and hopes for a brighter future.

"Wow, looks like we've got several messages from our friends and family." Atticus said.

"There's even one from Emi!" Akito smiled.

"Well, we were gone a while..." Mo chuckled, not that surprised that they were popular today. "Your cousins also say hi."

The kids eagerly wanted the computer, but their parents had it first, so they had to wait what would feel like an eternity.

"They're older and much more responsible now," Mo whispered to her husband once they had the computer to themselves. "I think we should let them have their own laptops or tablets."

"I agree." Atticus whispered back to his wife.

Mo smiled, she then continued to check messages with Atticus and updated with their friends and family. James, Elizabeth, and Junior sent their best regards. So did Patrick, Emily, and Jessica. Darla did send her best wishes, but mostly pictures of her new home in Paris with Eloise and Urchin and that they had finally made a way for Urchin to stay on land longer than twelve hours so he could be in his daughter's life more.

"That's wonderful." Mo replied.

Atticus was very happy too, plus this way. "Well, at least Eloise can be with her parents more..." he commented. "I think she caused a lot of trouble back at the Plaza Hotel because she was trying to occupy herself without her parents."

"Could be..." Mo agreed, she then looked at Jessica's page where there were more new kids coming to Sunnyside Day Care where she worked at. "Jessica still works at the day care?"

"That's wonderful." Atticus smiled.

"She must love kids..." Mo chuckled. She did love children, but she never understood how her sister-in-law could put up with so much children that weren't even in school yet after every year.

"Yeah." Atticus smiled.

Atticus and Mo finished their turn on the computer and allowed their kids to go check their new messages. Of course, they were given their updates on their own friends and cousins. They had video messages from their friends and cousins. Akito and Vincent, of course, got to video chat with Emi and Jenny.

'So, how was the move?' Jenny asked with a small smirk, she was positive that Vincent would had grown to like his new home.

"It was great, we even got to meet one of our neighbors." Vincent smiled.

"That's wonderful," Jenny smiled. "Are they nice?"

"Very," Vincent smiled back. "I just hope we go to school with their kids..."

"I hope your new school goes well," Jenny encouraged, she was also there from a past school experience the Fudo siblings had all together since one of them happened to be the one she went to. "I wish I could be there with you."

"I wish you could be here too." Vincent sighed.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll visit someday." Jenny promised. 

Oliver was at Jenny's foot and he nuzzled against her. Jenny looked down and held him in her arms with a giggling smile. 

"Hi, Oliver!" Vincent smiled at the orange kitten who was now a growing cat.

"Hi, Vincent! Is Snow White there?" Oliver asked.

"Taking one of her naps," Vincent laughed, typical Snow White... "Hang on, I'll get her, we'll do a cat video call." He then went to get his cat.

Jenny hummed to Oliver, petting him while they waited for the boy and his own cat to return.

Snow White seemed to run like a cheetah into the room once she heard Oliver was calling as well as Jenny. "I'm here!" she smiled.

"I see that." Oliver chuckled.

Snow White smiled charmingly to Oliver, letting her tail sway back and forth.

"It's like our own little double date." Jenny giggled.

"Yeah, only it's an online double date." Vincent smiled.

Jenny merely shrugged. "Long-distance relationship."

Vincent hid a blush when Jenny said relationship. Yes, he knew relationships didn't only apply to those who were boyfriend and girlfriend, but still, he had loved her for a long time and still did to this very day. He just wondered if she felt the same way.

"This sure is fun." Snow White smiled.

"Yeah." Oliver agreed.

The two cats let their paws touch through the screen, even if they couldn't touch each other now due to being only through computer. Jenny and Vincent found this cute and copied their cat movements, Jenny seemed to blush when she did though.

"So, Jenny, you do still love me, don't you?" Vincent asked, wanting to make sure.

Jenny smiled fondly. "Yes, Vincent... I always have before and always will, forever and ever..." she promised.

"Thanks for telling me, I just needed to find out to make sure." Vincent smiled.

"What about you?" Jenny then asked. "Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do, I've always loved you and I always will." Vincent told her.

Jenny smiled bashfully. Oliver and Snow White seemed to be engrossed by each other to even notice their owners right now.

"Well, I better get off, it's Akito's turn on the computer now." Vincent said.

"Okay..." Jenny was a little upset about him going, but she understood, besides, there was always tomorrow. "Have a good night, okay?"

"Thanks, Jenny, you too." Vincent smiled.

They all waved to each other and allowed Akito to have his turn, he was anxious to speak with Emi after all.

"Take your time, Bro." Estelle smiled.

"Thanks..." Akito said to her as he hopped on the computer and hoped to catch Emi before she would do something else.

Emi was playing with Pikachu a little and seemed to practice ballroom dancing with him, but she turned her head once she heard a ring on her laptop. She opened it up to see she was being given a video call from Akito, so she let her shared mouse Pokemon with her brother go off and she used her now free time to talk with Akito.

"Hey there, Emi, or should I say Princess Emi?" Akito winked.

Emi giggled a little to that. "Hello, my prince, how was your travel?"

"It was great and our next door neighbors are really nice and I think one of them has even caught Estelle's attention." Akito smiled.

"That's great!" Emi smiled.

"Princess Emi, I must inform you that after your video chat, you still have your next Pokemon healing appointments." An adviser reminded her.

"How many is it this time, Jacob?" Emi asked.

"Only two this time." the adviser, Jacob, informed.

Emi nodded, making a mental note of that. "Which ones and what type?"

"They are a Girafarag and a Quilava." Jacob informed her.

But then a maiden servant came in and whispered into his right ear, making his eyes widen.

"What?! Four more?!" Jacob asked the maiden servant.

"Yes, this time a female Charizard, a male Gyarados, and two Shinx!" The maiden servant informed them.

"Oh, dear.... Tell their trainers I'll be there as fast as I can." Emi told them both.

"Yes, Princess." Jacob and the maiden servant said in unison before leaving.

"Emi, what's wrong?" Akito asked.

Emi sighed a little. "Sorry, Akito, I'm so busy these days... I got a lot on my plate once we finish our call."

"I understand, but what's going on?" Akito asked.

"The Pokemon have been getting very sick and where I've been doing my best to heal them." Emi told him.

"How long has this been going on?" Akito asked.

"I've lost count..." Emi put her face in her hand. "Feels like it's been forever... I'm really sorry...."

"It's okay." Akito said.

"No, wait, I remember, it's been going on for at least for six days now." Emi told him.

"Oh, my....Well, can you tell me what's making them so sick?" Akito asked.

"I don't know myself, it just seems that something or someone has been giving Pokemon some weird berry to eat and after a Pokemon eats it, that Pokemon becomes sick." Emi explained.

"Oh, my goodness..." Akito sounded worried for her. 

"Don't worry, I know what to do." Emi vowed.

"That's great, I hope that whoever has been making the Pokemon sick gets captured soon." Akito said.

"You and me both..." Emi pouted. "Butch and Cassidy aren't as active as they used to be, but I still suspect Team Rocket."

"Oh, that reminds me, how has Jessie been?" Akito spoke up.

"How do you think?" Emi giggled, showing her hair was washed and looked very stylish.

"Still the Jessie we know and love and I take it that James is with her." Akito guessed.

"Sometimes I see him in the salon," Emi replied. "He usually helps her out with some patrons... I think they want Meowth to be their mascot... He's such a goof sometimes."

"I heard that! And it's true." Meowth said, appearing next to her.

"Hey!" Emi called with a laugh. "This is private!"

"Hey, kid!" Meowth smiled and waved to Akito. "I always knew you two were sweet on each other!"

"It's nice to see you too, Meowth, now, if you don't mind, me and Emi are trying to have a moment alone." Akito glared at Meowth for almost ruining their moment together on video chat.

"Oh, right, sorry." Meowth laughed nervously before leaving them alone.

Emi sighed and rolled her eyes. "That Pokemon, I swear..."

"Other than having to be a goof and also annoying at times, how has Meowth been?" Akito asked.

"He's actually not that bad," Emi gave a relaxed smile. "He's just looking for something to fill his time. At least he's not greedy anymore."

"I heard he actually got a present for Christmas he's always wanted, but there was a starving child that didn't have any money, so he let him have it." Akito spoke up.

"You had to be there to believe it, but yes, that did happen," Emi confirmed. "I couldn't believe it either. Aunt Amy and Uncle Spencer even made Jessie and James Molly's godparents."

"That's amazing news." Akito smiled.

"Yeah, Jessie was always saying how Molly reminded her of her as a little girl," Emi smiled. "I guess Molly liked them too."

"So they officially quit on Team Rocket then?" Akito asked.

"No more bad guys!" Emi promised. "No more Team Rocket blasting off again!"

"Great." Akito smiled.

"Princess, they need your assistance now!" A maiden urged.

Emi sighed a little. "Akito, I'm sorry, but I have to go now..."

"That's okay..." Akito understood. "It was great to hear from you, I'll be sure to let you know how my first day of school goes."

"Sounds great, talk to you later!" Emi beamed.

"Please, Princess, I don't know how long they can hold on." The maiden urged, taking Emi away from the video chat.

The video was then turned off. Akito sighed a little, he wasn't totally sad, but that video chat seemed rushed, but he got off the computer and allowed Estelle to have her turn. Estelle knew exactly of who she was going to video chat.

"Did you get a chance to talk with Emi?" Vincent asked his younger brother, knowing how busy the girl was these days.

"Yeah, we got to catch up, I wish I had more time though." Akito replied.

"I'm sure she'll have some more time next time." Vincent smiled.

Estelle was now video chatting with Kelly, and Barbie, and her sisters.

"We're really gonna miss you, Estelle," Kelly said softly. "I'll never forget when we first met in Barbie's dance studio... I had such horrible stage fright."

"Dad told me that his friend Cinderella always said 'It's time to stop following someone else's orders and start following your heart'," Estelle quoted as words of wisdom. "And you did and you did better than even me!"

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Kelly giggled.

"I'm telling you the truth." Estelle smiled.

Kelly smiled back.

"So, see any cute boys in your neighborhood?" Skipper teased.

This caused for Estelle to smile while blushing.

"Ooh, she so did see a cute boy!" Chelsea beamed.

Estelle chuckled nervously, unable to say anything else, but she did manage to find her words. "Well, umm.... I guess so..."

"That so means she met a cute boy." Stacie smiled.

"Okay, what's his name?" Skipper asked before starting to drink a glass of water.

"His name is Lee Clark." Estelle sighed dreamily.

This caused for Skipper to do a spit take.

The Roberts sisters glanced to her.

"Uh, something wrong, Skipper?" Estelle asked.

"You did say 'Lee Clark', right?" Skipper asked then.

"Yes, I did," Estelle nodded. "Wh-Why...?"

"He's practically the most atheletic teenage boy in the world, he has even broken more records than any teenage boy ever could, well, all accept for your twin brother's record for being the world's strongest boy in the world," Skipper explained. "He's practically Southdale's own sports star player and that's saying a lot, because he's in every sports team in his school."

"Oh, my..." Estelle giggled bashfully. "I think I'm going to like going to school now." 

The Roberts sisters giggled a little.

"Well, congratulations, Estelle." Barbie input.

"Thanks, Barbie." Estelle smiled.

"So, what's he like?" Chelsea asked.

"He seems really cool so far, we didn't get to know each other THAT much, but we just became friends..." Estelle explained. "We seemed to really hit it off."

"So, what does he look like?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh, he's so handsome and so strong." Estelle explained.

Then Estelle saw the Roberts sisters' dogs with them.

"Is there a party in your house?" Estelle asked jokingly.

"Hi, Estelle!" Taffy barked with a smile.

"Hey, Taffy, hey, Honey, hey, Rookie, hey, D.J." Estelle greeted.

The dogs happily greeted Estelle, making her giggle.

"Are you ever gonna visit us?" Rookie pouted. "We miss you..."

"Yeah, we haven't seen ever sense that one adventure." D.J said.

"I promise I'll visit you all soon, cross my heart." Estelle promised.

The dogs smiled with high hopes.

"Oh, hey, Barbie, how's Ken?" Estelle asked.

"He's still the same kind and loving boyfriend there ever is." Barbie told her.

The other sisters hid smirks and strange looks, but said nothing.

"Think you guys will go steady?" Estelle giggled a little.

"Possibly." Barbie blushed.

"They so will." Stacie said.

Barbie then hid her face bashfully as her sisters and Estelle giggled then.

"Well, I hope you two go on your first date." Chelsea smiled.

Estelle happily continued to chat with the Roberts sisters and then took her time off. There was about an hour until they would meet their new neighbors for dinner and Estelle found herself racking her brain, thinking about that Lee boy. She really wanted to see more of him again soon. 

She was sure that Phoebes and Esmeralda's son, Zephyr would be her soul mate, even if he didn't like love at first when they met during what was basically Valentine's Day in Notre Dame, Paris. He was really funny and imaginative, but she felt her love for Lee was stronger and plus, she was older now, so she felt almost certain that Lee was supposed to be the one for her and not Zephyr.


	7. Motherly Advice

"Hey, Estelle, what are you doing?" Dot asked.

Estelle suddenly fell from her bed.

Dot winced. "Ooh... You okay?"

"Yeah.... Sorry..." Estelle groaned, but she wasn't hurt, she got up from the floor and straightened out her bed a little. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see you since you're off the computer now," Dot smiled to her. "You look like you got a lot on your mind... Is it that Lee boy?"

"Well... Kinda sorta..." Estelle replied honestly, sitting back down on her bed and held Dot in her arms.

"What does that mean?" Dot asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain..." Estelle sighed. "I'm thinking about boys..."

"As human girls do at your age..." Dot knew. 

"It's not just that, I just thought about Zephyr from Notre Dame again," Estelle said to her. "He's Phoebes and Esmeralda's son from Notre Dame... We were little kids back then, but we kinda got close, but he found kissing to be gross... Every time his parents kissed, he would be like 'yuck', but he really made me laugh and I had fun with him, but now there's Lee, and... Well... Umm..."

"Can't decide which one you like over the other?" Dot tilted her head.

Estelle shrugged. "I need to talk with someone about this, but I don't know who..."

"Do your cousins know anything about love?" Dot suggested.

"Well, I don't know, but maybe Mom could help." Estelle said.

"If your mom's too busy, then maybe an aunt or a grandmother." Dot then added.

Estelle smiled and decided to catch her mother now. Dot smiled back, even if she didn't really understand this whole problem, but she just shrugged and went along with it.

Mo was putting in earrings so she would look her best and make a good impression on the neighbors.

"Um, Mom?" Estelle came behind her. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Mo replied with a teasing laugh. "Okay, sweetheart, what's up?"

Estelle took a deep breath before she asked her mother her question. Mo hung onto every word and did her best to listen. It was good that Estelle went to Mo, besides, it's good for mothers and daughters to talk. 

"So, what should I do?" Estelle frowned.

"Well, you haven't seen Zephyr in a long time," Mo reminded her daughter. "Maybe Lee is a sign from destiny to tell you to move on... We all go through various people in our lives, some are better than ones before, some can't replace the other..." 

"Did you like anyone other than Dad?" Estelle asked.

"No, not really, your father was basically my soul mate from the moment we first met..." Mo clarified. "Plus, your Aunt Jessica used to be rather boy crazy... And don't get me started on your Aunt Cherry..."

"Aunt Cherry fell in love with someone else?" Estelle couldn't believe that.

"In a way, she kind of did." Mo shrugged.

Estelle tilted her head.

"I wasn't really there, but your father told me," Mo explained. "But she let fate decide for her... The other guy was rarely there and your Uncle Forte had been there for her, knowing her since she was a little girl... I even remember how terrified she was about maybe seeing Forte again after she convinced herself that he was only a bad dream she had and we all thought he was back to kill her, but he had fallen in love with her. I would let fate decide, Estelle..."

Estelle thought about it and gave a nod. "I think I'm in love with Lee... I won't jump too fast or say it quickly, that's too weird."

"It is..." Mo agreed. "Love is a funny thing, honey... It can be enjoyable, but it can also hurt."

"Really?" Estelle asked. "How can love hurt?"

"Well, you can fall in love with someone, but they might not love you back." Mo replied.

Estelle bit her lip. "You don't think Lee would do that to me, would you?"

"If he does, he's messed with the wrong mother of the girl's heart to break!" Mo smirked, flexing one of her muscles, she was not strong as Atticus, but she put up a pretty good fight due to living on the streets most of her life.

"Thanks, Mom." Estelle smiled before hugging her mother.

Mo smiled back and hugged Estelle right back. "I love you, dear."

"I love you too, Mom," Estelle smiled. "Well, I better go get ready, I wanna look my best."

"Of course you do." Mo giggled.

Estelle smiled and ran back to her room to look her best for the new neighbors.

"Our little girl is growing up." Mo smiled with a tear in her eye.

Atticus held her, after putting on his best clothes. "There, there..." he soothed.

"She's already in high school," Mo grew emotional. "Soon she'll be in college, marriage, grandkids..."

"Whoa!" Atticus laughed a little. "The kids were just given puppies and a kitten and you're already talking grandkids?"

"It could happen..." Mo shrugged with a laugh. "These kids grew up too fast... Well... We all have to... People have to grow up... Though I wouldn't mind visiting Never Land for an hour or two..."

"You and me both." Atticus smiled.

"Let's visit..." Mo grinned eagerly.

"Maybe later..." Atticus laughed a little.

Mo rolled her eyes, then went to the closet to pick out one of the dresses that Elizabeth gave her as wedding presents.


	8. Fudos Coming to Dinner

"So many dresses to choose and so little time, which one to choose?" Mo asked.

"How about the one that brings out your eyes?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm..." Mo reached in and took out Elizabeth's blue cotton dress that had white ruffles at the collar and sleeves. "How about this one?"

"Too fluffy..." Atticus commented, then took out the satin pink dress. "This?"

"Pink..." Mo cringed, even as an adult woman she hated that color.

"Ooh, right... Hmm." Atticus said, starting to think of which one would be perfect for mo and then finally gets an idea of which dress would be perfect for her and that would both match her eyes and bring them out.

Mo hummed as she looked at the other dresses. "I love this green one, but it's only for Christmas..."

"Well, then what about this one?" Atticus asked, bringing out a dress that matched his wife's eyes.

Mo looked over to it and gasped happily. "Yes, this one!" she agreed, taking the dress. "Plus it doesn't look too girly and annoying... How do you have the eye for fashion? I'm a lady, not you!"

"Well, when I saw that dress and since it matched your eyes, I knew that it was the perfect dress." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled back and held the dress close to her, looking in the mirror. "Yes... This'll do..."

"Great." Atticus smiled.

While Mo was getting ready for dinner, their kids were doing the same, so then they would look their best, especially Estelle since she wanted to look her very best for Lee. Estelle wore a cute outfit that was of her favorite color: Purple. Akito wore a suit he wore that was given to him by James and Elizabeth when they came to visit for Easter and they got to have an egg hunt with Junior. Finally, Vincent wore a suit that Atticus wore to the ball between now Queen Cinderella and King Henry's ball for the very first time that they snuck into despite Lady Tremaine's protests of including them.

Finally, the Fudo family was ready for dinner with the Clark family. Scruffy, Dot, and Snow White smiled at the humans and gave praising compliments to their clothes.

"Wow, Estelle, you look beautiful," Dot smiled. "But I thought that pink was your favorite color?"

"Second favorite color." Estelle corrected. 

Mo shuddered a little, rolling her eyes. "Guh... Pink... Ow..."

"Mom!" Estelle called with a laugh.

"Come on then, time to go." Atticus told his family.

"Yeah, we don't want to keep them waiting." Vincent smiled.

The family then went to their new neighbor's house. Estelle was trying to relax her thoughts, she had Lee stuck on her brain. Was this what it was like to be a teenage girl? When they got to the Clark family's house, Mo rung the door bell.

"Just a moment!" Karen's voice was heard.

The family waited anxiously, but soon, Karen opened the door with a smile and welcomed them in.

"Please come in." Karen smiled.

Mo, Atticus, Akito, Vincent, and Estelle all then went inside the house.

"You've all arrived on time." Karen smiled.

"Oh, there's a limit?" Mo chuckled.

"A comedian, are we?" Karen teased Mo a little.

"I can tell a joke or two." Mo said.

"So, what's for dinner?" Vincent asked.

"Hope you all like steak and potatoes." Karen smiled.

"We love steak and potatoes." The Fudo family smiled.

"Along with broccoli." Akito added in.

"That's what I like, a boy willing to eat his vegetables." Karen was delighted that Akito had said that.

"And luckily, we are also having broccoli." Cal said.

"Cool!" Akito cheered.

The others chuckled.

"It's just about done, I'll go check on it now." Karen smiled back and went into the kitchen.

"You sure do seem like quite a strong boy, Akito," Cal smiled. "I mean healthy and strong boy." he then corrected himself.

"Oh, well, thank you, sir." Akito said.

Cal smiled fondly.

Karen checked on dinner and came back into the living room. "Just another five minutes."

"Cool, so, um, where are Lee, Megan, Marc, and Tony?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, they're upstairs, getting themselves ready." Cal told him.

"Figures..." Akito remarked. 

Estelle noticeably blushed when her brother mentioned Lee's name.

After a little, while each of the Clark siblings began to come downstairs ready for dinner. Karen let the food cool a minute before serving it, once it was ready, she got everything out. The Fudo family was more hungry and eager than the Clark family, but they all remembered their manners.

'Okay, Estelle just stay calm and don't try to embarrass yourself in front of Lee.' Estelle thought to herself.

Lee was cutting his steak and looked to Estelle. Estelle looked down and she looked at Lee whenever he would look down and vice versa.

'What's wrong with me? I've never been nervous around a girl before, why am I nervous now?' Lee thought to himself.

The other siblings had no trouble making conversation. Lee and Estelle finally looked each other in the eyes though.

"Estelle...?" Lee spoke up. "Would you.... Do you.... Uhh.... Could you pass me the pepper?"

"Oh, s-sure..." Estelle nodded, took the darker shaker and handed it to him.

The moment they touched hands, time seemed to stop around them. Both looked to each other while everyone else just talked, but their words seemed to mumble around Estelle and Lee. Tony was the first out of everyone to notice this and smirked playfully. Lee took the pepper, but stared down at his plate sheepishly. During the whole dinner, Estelle and Lee were able to look at each other from time to time.

"Do you have the number for the school?" Mo requested.

"Oh, yes, it's the first number on my speed dial..." Karen chuckled. 

"Thank you." Mo smiled for the help.

"Our new school experience is going to be so exciting." Akito smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be loads better than before!" Vincent added.

Cal noticed that and looked at Atticus and Mo questionably. "Before?"

Atticus and Mo began to explain of what their kids went through from their last school experiences. Cal and Karen were surprised, but they listened and gave some sympathy for the family.

"Well, then we hope that your kids have a better experience at the school then." Cal said.

"So do we." Atticus smiled.

Mo nodded before noticing Estelle and Lee looking away from each other from time to time, as well as look at each other from time to time. Cal then asked Atticus if he liked to watch any sports. Mo had a knowing look to her daughter, they would talk about this before bedtime.

"Yeah, I do watch sports, mostly football." Atticus answered Cal's question.

"I know what I'm doing for the Super Bowl." Cal chuckled.

Atticus laughed with him. Mo and Karen hid glances. Men and their football games...

"Um, may I be excused?" Estelle asked with her plate now empty.

"No more?" Karen asked.

Estelle nodded. "Yes, ma'am, thank you for the meal."

"Go ahead, sweetie." Mo allowed Estelle to be excused as well.

Estelle then left the table to go to the backyard to be alone. As soon as she was outside with the door closed, she let it all out. 

"I can't believe I didn't talk that very much to him! What is wrong with me?!" Estelle complained to herself.

Mo began to notice Estelle's gestures outside the window and just knew that as soon as they got back to the house, she would talk to her daughter.

"Is she okay?" Atticus whispered.

"I'll talk to her when we get back home." Mo replied coolly.

"This is about a boy, isn't it?" Atticus whispered, a little worried.

Mo bit her lip and nodded gently. "Mm-hmm."

This caused for Atticus to faint, knowing that his baby girl was having boy trouble. The Clark family grew overwhelmed.

"Dad!" Akito gasped.

"Mom, is Dad alright?" Vincent asked.

"He's.... Uhh... Under a lot of stress..." Mo said softly as she got a glass of water ready for her husband.

"Would you all like to go home?" Cal offered, a little worried.

"No, all he needs is to wake up and have this glass of water." Mo assured him.

The kids were still worried, but Mo kept her glass of water until Atticus would wake up. And where after a few minutes, he did wake up.

"You okay, Atticus?" Mo cooed to her husband.

"Yeah, I just got a little overwhelmed." Atticus said, holding his head.

Cal and Karen helped him up.

"Guess you're getting in touch with your fatherly side," Mo chuckled anxiously. "Remember how Cherry said that Dads are in love with their daughters and get paranoid with them around boys sometimes?"

"Yeah, I remember." Atticus nodded.

"Welcome to adulthood?" Mo chuckled.

Atticus rolled his eyes, he got comfortable again and drank the water, giving an apologetic smile to Mo.

"It happens to everyone," Karen soothed. "Don't worry, Atticus..."

"Yeah, I'm sure you won't lose your little girl." Cal added.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Atticus said.

"I wonder if Forte is having this trouble..." Mo mumbled with a small laugh, James never really acted that way around her when she fell in love with Atticus, perhaps because he trusted him as Cherry's friend and he kept a good eye on Scamp while he had run away from home to become a junkyard dog.

"Hmm, possibly." Atticus said.

"Try not to worry about it..." Mo coaxed.


	9. Girl Talk

Estelle was struggling outside still, mentally beating herself up over acting like such a fool in front of Lee like that. She really hated herself right now and she feared that Lee would never talk to her again after that disaster. She then heard the door open, startling her a bit. She tried to look cool and calmed herself down, then saw who it was. "Um... What're you doing here?"

"You looked like you were frustrated about something." Megan said.

"It's a bit of a long story..." Estelle shrugged as she looked away shyly. "Why is growing up so complicated?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling this has something to do with why you and Lee kept on looking away from each other from time to time," Megan said. "Tony told me you and Lee kept on doing it during dinner while still able to finish off the food from your plate."

"I see..." Estelle kept her face hidden, but it was clear that it had turned bright red.

"You like Lee, don't you?" Megan smiled with a knowing look.

Estelle's whole face turned red then, she shuffled her hands together. "I-I-I.... M-Maybe.... I..." she was unable to make proper and complete sentences due to that question.

"It's okay, I just hope that you're the one he's going to be in love." Megan said.

Estelle shuffled her feet. "Well... Thanks, Megan." 

Megan smiled back and gave Estelle a friendly hug.

"Anything for a fellow female." Megan smiled.

Estelle giggled at that. She really liked Megan now. "I guess this means we're BFF's?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Megan smiled.

"So, um, what can you tell me about Lee?" Estelle asked her.

"Whatya wanna know?" Megan asked, deciding to stay there with her.

"Like... What kind of boy is he?" Estelle prompted. 

"Mostly sporty," Megan explained. "He's always been the athletic type. He cares more about sports than his school work, so be warned."

"Maybe I can help him with his school work." Estelle volunteered.

"You'd really do that?" Megan asked.

"Of course I would." Estelle smiled.

"Good luck..." Megan giggled.

"I might not need any..." Estelle had a feeling she could get Lee interested and keep up with his school work. "Anything else, like, what sports does he play?"

"Mostly football and basketball," Megan replied. "A lot of the other kids look up to him sometimes."

"Cool, well, what if I can let his homework be sports related?" Estelle suggested.

Megan was about to say that couldn't work, but then thought about and how Lee did do well in sports and if Estelle tried her theory, it just might work.

"It's worth a shot, but I don't know how you could do that." she merely shrugged.

"Just trust me, I think I know exactly what to do." Estelle smiled in confidence.

"Well, alright then, Estelle, try it besides, Lee might need all the help he can get with his homework." Megan said.

"Let's see what happens after Mom and Dad enroll us." Estelle smiled.

Megan smiled back. "Hope you can be in our class."

"I'm almost certain I will, along with my brother if possible." Estelle replied.

Megan then noticed Estelle's pokeballs under the layer of Estelle's dress.

Estelle glanced to her, then saw where she was looking. "Oh, I'm sorry..." she then showed her Pokeballs. "I got Pokemon."

"Really?" Megan asked.

One of the Pokemon came out of the pokeballs and where it was Kirlia.

"Yep, this is a good one." Estelle smiled since it was a ballerina like Pokemon.

The Kirlia looked up at Megan and gave a small curtsy due to its raising by Estelle and its posture that made it appear to have a tutu.

"Wow, this is amazing," Megan smiled. "H-How can this be?"

"How can what be?" Estelle tilted her head.

"You having Pokemon," Megan explained. "I mean... I've heard of them, but I thought they were a myth."

"Nope, they're real, including Arceus." Estelle smiled.

"Amazing!" Megan cheered.

Estelle smiled back. "We've been on a lot of adventures and met so many interesting people, I'll tell you sometime."

Megan smiled. "I'd like that."

After dinner, the Fudo family went home and now things could be easier for all of them. However, Mo and Estelle still had to talk. As soon as they got home, Mo decided to talk with Estelle. Akito and Vincent loved their dinner and were excited to see their new friends again.

Atticus had a video call, he went to the computer to see who it was from and smiled once he saw who it was. "Hey, Cherry!"

"Hey..." Cherry greeted back, her eyes rarely looked into his as she was checking to see if she had enough WiFi to make a video call. "Sorry, my WiFi's been bad all day, I wanna make sure it stays on so we don't get disconnected."

"That's good to know." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I guess... How's Southdale so far?" Cherry asked, glancing back at him briefly, but then moved her eyes as quick as a tennis ball game.

"So far so good, we just met our new neighbors," Atticus explained. "There's a rumor going on around here that Estelle's in love with one of the boys... And... Well..." 

"You had a panic attack, didn't you?" Cherry asked, as if she knew that was going to happen.

"Yes, I did." Atticus nodded.

"Typical..." Cherry rolled her eyes slightly. "You dads and your daughters, honestly..."

"Well, I was just surprised." Atticus said.

"Just don't get all territorial around Estelle," Cherry advised. "I know she's your daughter and I'm not her parent, but she might resent you if you do... She's growing up, I may not have had a boy I liked when I was her age, but trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, alright, I'll make sure I don't get all territorial." Atticus said.

"Good luck, you dads just go berserk if your daughters are alone or among a boy they like..." Cherry nearly scoffed.

"What? No way am I gonna go berserk." Atticus scoffed.

"Uh-huh..." Cherry then blew on her nails. "At least every father does... It's the Circle of Life."

"I have to go now." Atticus said.

"Okay... Thanks for this talk..." Cherry said, looking to him. "Talk to you later and I wish good luck for the kids on their first day of school."

"Thanks, Cherry, but I have a feeling they'll have a great experience." Atticus said.

"Okay, talk to you later..." Cherry said, then signed off first.

Atticus nodded and logged off. "See ya..." he whispered, though he knew Cherry couldn't hear it since she was already gone.

Estelle was straightening out her room a little and was now sitting on her bed and reading one of her princess books.

"Hello, dear." Mo smiled as soon as she entered her daughter's room.

"Hey, Mom." Estelle smiled back.

Mo noticed the book. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, no, come in." Estelle invited, putting her book down.

Mo then came in, closing the door after her.

"So what do you wanna talk about, Mom?" Estelle asked.

"You're in love, aren't you?" Mo prompted her daughter. 

Estelle blushed. Where did that come from?

"It's okay, you can tell me." Mo smiled innocently.

"Yes, I-I am in love, and I'm in love with Lee!" Estelle told her.

Mo hid a giggle at her enthusiasm. "So it seems... Your first real love."

"Yeah," Estelle smiled. "And Megan told me that Lee needs help with his homework."

"You two gonna be study buddies?" Mo smirked a little.

Estelle blushed a little. "Yeah... Maybe..."

"Well, I think it's kind of you to help Lee with his homework." Mo smiled.

"I thought maybe I'd be a better tutor..." Estelle tapped her knuckles together. "I don't think I'm as smart as Tech or Vincent, but I should be able to let him pass the class so he doesn't have to repeat or go to summer school."

"That's great, so, what's he good at?" Mo asked.

Estelle told her mother everything Megan had taught her about Lee.

"Hmm, so then, if he's great at sports, then maybe you should use sports to help him with his homework?" Mo suggested.

"I was thinking of the same thing, Mom." Estelle smiled.

"I never had to do that for your father, he was always the academic one," Mo sighed a little in memory. "He mostly helped me though with reading and writing before my parents enrolled me in a school."

"Well, since sports is what Lee is great at, I was thinking that I could use that to help him do better at his homework." Estelle explained why she chose sports of helping.

"I wish you lots of luck." Mo smiled to her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom." Estelle smiled back.

Mo and Estelle then shared a comforting hug with each other.

Dot walked by and smiled as she saw this. "Aw, a mother daughter moment!"

Mo and Estelle then looked to the puppy.

"Oops..." Dot cupped her muzzle with a giggle.

"What're you doin' here, huh?" Estelle asked in a cutesy voice like many dog owners did with their pets.

"Tired." Dot said.

"Oh, it is late..." Mo noticed the time.

"Sorry, Dot..." Estelle soothed her puppy.

Dot let out a yawn and stretched. "It's okay..."

"You both better get to sleep." Mo said.

"Yes..." Estelle instantly tiredly rubbed her eyes. 

"I hope you have a good night, dear," Mo said to her daughter. "You deserve it after a nice neighborly meal."

"I'm sure I'll have a good night sleep." Estelle smiled.

"Sweet dreams~..." Mo said, allowing herself out of the room.

Estelle smiled sleepily, she then quickly got into her nightgown and joined Dot for bed. Dot was already fast asleep.

"Seems like Dot couldn't wait to get to sleep." Estelle giggled before yawning.

Dot whimpered in her sleep and started to run, having the typical dream of a dog chasing rabbits in their sleep. Estelle giggled, then instantly fell asleep as she tucked herself in and went straight for Dream Land. 

And where it sent her into another vision showing of what would happen during the time she and her family were in their new neighborhood. The vision started with a school hall. Akito, Estelle, and Vincent were wearing different clothes, a little more cleaner and brand new so they could make a good first impression on their first day like many other students. 

They were looking around as their parents were helping them through and looking through papers that were given to them to find the principal's office and make them official students. The vision sped up a bit and showed Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Lee, Marc, Megan, and Tony being into a locker and then going through a tube, leading somewhere else. This caused for them all to scream and they ended up in a room with a blurred man behind a desk.

"Oh..." Estelle started.

"Come..." Akito added.

"ON!" Vincent finished.

The Fudo siblings of course had the same dream and were angry that they couldn't find out the stranger in their vision dream before they woke up. After all three of them got ready breakfast was also ready and where they were having pancakes.


	10. First Day of School

After all three of them got ready, breakfast was also ready and where they were having pancakes. 

"Pancakes!" the kids cheered.

"A special day deserves a special breakfast." Mo smiled to her kids.

They all then got to the table and started to eat the pancakes so then they would be at the school on time.

Mo smiled, giving them their butter and syrup. "I'd like you all to wear the new clothes your Grandmother Elizabeth shipped over," she told her children. "You know how my parents like you all to look your best."

The kids hid shivers, but smiled fondly. "Great..." they said behind their clenched teeth.

After everyone finished eating, the Fudo siblings went to get their best clothes on. Mo quickly washed up the dishes and washed her hands from the sticky syrup. 

After a while, all three of the Fudo siblings came down, wearing their best clothes.

"Oh, you three look so exotic..." Snow White nuzzled against them and pounced onto the couch, taking her nap.

"Nap one of a hundred is ago." Vincent teased.

"Very funny..." Snow White fell asleep.

"Well, we better get you three to your new school." Atticus said.

"Great!" Akito and Estelle cheered, then looked to each other. "Jinx!"

Mo laughed a little. "I thought you guys would be over that by now."

"No, ma'am." Vincent chuckled.

"We're twins, we'll never be over it." Akito and Estelle said in unison.

Mo playfully rolled her eyes. "I'm having slight flashbacks of when Annette and Colette were close..."

"Dreadful!" Atticus mocked a snooty accent reminiscent of Annette.

"Absolutely dreadful!" Mo added, using the same accent.

This made them all laugh and they headed for the car to make it to the school and make their appointment.

"Must not be late, must not be late." Akito said, heading to the van.

Scruffy and Dot tried to sneak onto the van with the humans.

"Oh, no, you don't." Patch chuckled before grabbing both of his pups, stopping them from coming along.

"Aww..." Scruffy and Dot frowned. "But, Dad!"

"No, buts," Patch shook his head. "I'm sorry, pups, but only human kids can go to school."

"Aww!" Scruffy and Dot whined.

"Come on, now, let's get back..." Patch smiled to his kids.

"Yes, Dad..." Scruffy and Dot grumbled, following him back to the home.

Atticus honked the horn, gave the dogs a wave, and then drove off to the school. The drive to the school was a kind of a long trip, but they were able to make it without anything getting in the way.

"Well, here we are, kids." Atticus said.

The kids woke up from their fantasies and wonders of their new school and looked out the window to see it right in front of them as there were other students on their way already inside.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of students." Estelle said.

"Well, we better get inside and meet your new school's principal." Mo said.

"I hope he or she is nice..." Vincent bit his lip.

"I'm sure you'll manage." Atticus soothed.

"Principal Shields." Mo read the name aloud from a paper given to her.

They all then exited their vehicle and headed inside the school to meet the principal in the principal's office. The family was now looking around, trying to find the office.

"Excuse me?" a young female voice came to them.

Atticus and Mo turned to see a girl with shimmering blonde hair, lavender eyes, and seemed to dress of high class.

"Can I help you, sir and ma'am?" the girl politely asked.

"Yes, we're looking for Principal Shield's office." Atticus said.

"I'll happily help you!" the girl beamed and merrily skipped ahead.

The other students looked to the girl and looked intimidated, but gave smiles and looked weak compared to her.

"I don't like her for some reason." Akito whispered to his siblings.

"I agree." Vincent whispered back.

"Same here." Estelle whispered.

The girl led them to the door with a smile. "Here we are!"

"Thank you, dear." Mo smiled in gratitude.

"It was my pleasure." The girl said with a curtsy before leaving.

The Fudo siblings glared while the parents smiled, thinking that girl was nice and they did not know how their children felt. After the girl left, Mo knocked on Principal Shields' office door.

"Come in!" A woman's voice told.

"This is it," Mo told her children. "No turning back now."

"We know, Mom." the Fudo siblings told her, no jinxing this time, they had to be serious.

Atticus and Mo walked in first with their kids right behind them. When they all entered the principal's office, they saw a woman with short blond hair.

"Principal Shields, we presume?" Atticus guessed.

"That would be me..." the woman confirmed. "You must be the Fudo family, party of five?"

"Yes, ma'am." Mo said.

"Please, do come inside." Principal Shields requested.

The family nodded and followed her in the office and the doors shut behind them.

'She seems nice, much nicer than that other principal who's name I won't mention.' Akito thought to himself.

Principal Shields talked with Atticus and Mo mostly before she would get to Akito, Vincent, and Estelle. The adults listened and answered any questions she had about their children while the children would have to wait to be spoken to in order to speak up.

'Please accept us into the school, please accept us into the school.' Estelle thought to herself.

"Do your children have any allergies?" Shields prompted. "We have a special table in the cafeteria to students that are allergic to peanuts."

"Oh, no, they're not allergic to peanuts." Atticus said.

"It's true." Akito, Estelle, and Vincent said.

"Just wanted to make sure..." Principal Shields nodded. "Now, is there anything I need to know about you three?" she asked the children directly this time.

"Well, um...." Akito said before looking to his father, wondering if he should just show how strong he was.

Atticus shrugged himself. 

"Well, I'm pretty athletic," Akito then covered up. "I do a lot of work-outs when I'm not reading at home."

"Would you like to sign up for a team?" Principal Shields asked in interest then.

"Um, sure." Akito smiled.

"What about you lot?" Principal Shields asked Estelle and Vincent.

"Well..." Vincent happily spoke up. "I'm really interested in the arts."

"He's taken up painting." Mo happily explained.

"Yeah, he paints a lot." Estelle smiled.

"I don't have any with me, but I would really like an art class." Vincent smiled.

"That's always nice, you have a creative mind to be molded," Principal Shields smiled back, then looked to Estelle. "How about you, sweetheart?"

"Well, I do love to dance, usually ballet." Estelle smiled.

"It's true, she looks like a graceful princess when she's dancing." Akito told the principal.

Estelle hid a bashful smile for her brother calling her a graceful princess.

"Do you do any acting?" Principal Shields suggested. "There's a drama club and dance troupe."

"Well, me and my brothers are good at acting." Estelle smiled.

"It's true, we have had many moments when we have done acting." Akito and Vincent smiled.

"Really?" Principal Shields asked, curiously.

"Weren't you guys in a movie with your cousin Eloise once?" Mo tried to remember.

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

"Like a real movie?" Principal Shields tilted her head.

"Oh, they went to Hollywood once," Atticus explained. "They spent some time at my sister's hotel room at the Plaza Hotel."

"Wait... Eloise..." Principal Shields tried to think. "Is your sister Darlene Fudo?"

"The very same." Atticus smiled.

"This is an honor," Principal Shields smiled fondly. "Darlene Fudo is one of the best people, I can't believe I didn't realize it when I saw your names in my email! ...You don't look that much alike though."

"Oh, Darla was adopted," Atticus explained, but didn't say why Darla was adopted, after all, that was a long time ago. "It was my idea."

"Well, I am so glad to hear that." Principal Shields smiled.

The family smiled back, this was turning out a lot better than they thought it would.

"Alright then, I'll get your children their school schedules and their locker numbers, along with their locker combinations and then I'll have one of the students give you all a tour of the school." Principal Shields said.

The kids smiled eagerly.

"Thank you, Principal Shields." Atticus and Mo told the woman.

"You're quite welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Fudo." Principal Shields said before getting the Fudo siblings their locker numbers, locker combinations, and school schedules.

"Feels weird to have a locker," Akito commented. "Seems like a workplace thing."

"It's how schools work." Mo shrugged.

After Principal Shields got the school schedules, locker numbers, and locker combinations, she called for Lee to come into her office. Atticus explained the classes to the kids and how they were going to be different than home schooling or Tech's private tutoring. There was then a knocking on the door.

"Come in." Principal Shields said.

It was Lee.

"What did I do this time?" Lee sounded grumpy.

"You didn't do a thing this time, Lee, I just called you in here, so then, you can give the tour of the school." Principal Shields said.

"Oh, okay..." Lee sounded relieved, then looked to the Fudo family. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Lee!" Akito and Vincent greeted.

Estelle looked to him shyly though and muttered out a greeting for him as well.

"Well, then shall we start the tour?" Lee asked.

"Oh, before you go..." Principal Shields took out a slip to give to Lee. "When you finish and report to class, hand them this slip so they know to excuse your tardiness."

"Yes, Principal Shields." Lee smiled.

"Off you go then, have a good day, and welcome to our school, Fudos." Principal Shields smiled back.

Lee took them out of the office and went to show them around.

'This has got to be a dream, I've got to pinch myself to be sure this isn't a dream.' Estelle thought to herself.

"Any questions so far?" Lee asked.

"Huh? What?" Estelle asked, not paying attention.

"Do you have any questions?" Lee asked her.

"Uh... No, please, continue with the tour." Estelle insisted.

"Alright, then follow me." Lee smiled before starting the tour.

Estelle nodded and followed with her family, still a little distracted by him.

'Okay, Estelle, just focus on the tour, so then you don't forget anything he tells you or the others.' Estelle thought to herself.

Lee told them everything, everyone else could focus, but Estelle found herself only half-listening. Through the whole entire tour, it was hard for Estelle to try to fully listen without losing herself into thinking about Lee. 

"I hope you guys like it here better than I do." Lee mumbled slightly.'

Akito and Vincent rolled their eyes. Typical boy not interested in school work. Estelle would fix that though.

"Well, that's everything that you'll need to know about the school." Lee said.

"Thanks for your help, Lee." Mo smiled.

"Sure, Mrs. Fudo." Lee smiled back.

Before anything else, the Fudo family had a group hug and then the Fudo siblings went down the hall to go to their first class. Mo, of course, was emotional about this as she was leaving with Atticus.

"Oh, honey..." Atticus soothed.

Mo sniffled, crying intensely. "My little babies are all grown up!"

"I know, but we can't keep them from what they want to do." Atticus soothed his wife.

Mo nodded, she was still emotional over this though. "I'm still anxious about when they graduate and have lives of their own."

"I know, honey." Atticus said.

Mo sniffled and they went to get themselves back home. While Atticus and Mo drove back to the house, the Fudo siblings were now looking to find their lockers and then to their first class.


	11. Welcome to Southdale

Estelle was having trouble with her locker, she did the combination, but just couldn't get in, it really aggravated her.

Lee saw this, he then gently bumped the locker with his shoulder, making the door open. "I had that locker last year."

"Wow, thanks for the help, Lee." Estelle smiled.

"No problem, Estelle." Lee smiled, he didn't mean to just run off then, but he decided to hurry to class.

After putting some stuff into her own locker, Estelle then rushed off to her first class, along with Akito and Vincent. Akito and Vincent talked about their future classes, they had a few without each other, but luckily, it wasn't too many, and it was a fair amount so they could spend time together in school. Estelle's was the same, but what none of them knew was that those classes would be the same that each of the Clark siblings had.

The bell rang, Akito, Vincent, and Estelle made it to the first classroom door, but they had to knock. They didn't have to wait long as their teacher opened the door right after.

"Hello," a man greeted. "Are you supposed to be in this class?"

The Fudo siblings looked to each other. Wasn't it obvious?

"Are you Akito, Estelle, and Vincent Fudo?" the man prompted.

"Yes." the Fudo siblings told him.

"Then you're supposed to be in this class," the man smiled. "Welcome to SouthDale Junior High School. "I'm Mr. Demersy and I will be your first period teacher."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Demersy." The Fudo siblings greeted.

Mr. Demersy smiled. "Come right inside."

The siblings nodded and walked in as the other students were chattering amongst themselves until class would start like every morning.

"Ahem! Students!" Mr. Demersty called to his students to catch their attention.

The students heard him and then quieted down that time.

"Good morning," Mr. Demestry smiled. "We have three new friends to make today that are joining us today. We have Akito, Vincent, and Estelle Fudo."

Each of the Fudo siblings nodded once their names were given so the kids could tell who was who. Each one of the students looked at the Fudo siblings, luckily for the three, the Clark siblings were there.

"What do we say?" Mr. Demestry prompted.

"Welcome to Southdale." the students told their new classmates.

"We're happy to be here." Akito, Estelle, and Vincent said.

"Anything you'd like to share with us?" Mr. Demestry asked them. "Any hobbies you have?"

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent told everyone in the classroom everything about themselves, well, not everything. Once they were done, Mr. Demestry then had them sit down so they could get on with class. Once they got to their seats, Mr. Demestry started their lesson that they would learn. Half of the class paid attention and the other half did not. Lee had his hand under his cheek as he nearly spilled in his desk, he had a pencil in hand, but he did not look attentive. But luckily for him, Estelle's desk was next to him, so she was able to let him pay attention. Estelle smiled to him, but frowned when she looked down to see he had been doodling in his notebook.

'Okay, this might take much more work than I thought.' Estelle thought to herself.

The blonde girl from earlier found herself captivated by Akito or Vincent and had a smirk.

'I hope this girl doesn't be in all of our classes.' Akito and Vincent thought to themselves.

The girl smirked and winked to one of them. Akito and Vincent rolled their eyes. They already had girlfriends and they didn't like the girl, they just had a sinking feeling. Through the entire class, it went great, even though Lee would doodle from time to time and where Estelle would always try to make sure that he didn't get in trouble. Mr. Demestry kept his back turned and continued to write on the board. At least Lee did better than one student who actually fell asleep on their desk.

"Why is he sleeping?" Estelle whispered.

Lee merely shrugged.

"Wake him up before he gets in trouble." Estelle whispered.

Lee crumbled up his paper and threw it at the sleeping boy.

"Not like that." Estelle face-palmed.

"Sorry, I thought that would work." Lee whispered.

Estelle sighed.

"Settle down back there..." Mr. Demestry droned as he continued to write.

"How can he even hear us?" Estelle whispered. "We're whispering."

"Teachers are ninjas like that..." Lee whispered back.

Estelle grew nervous, so she kept her eyes forward. Through the rest of class and the classes after that the teachers did indeed sound like they could hear them without looking at them. The vision was soon going to be coming true. 

The Clark and Fudo siblings decided to meet together while they were having their passing period.

"You know, I thought something exciting would happen here." Akito said.

"Like what?" Megan asked as she walked up to her locker.

"I don't know, like something unsuspecting about to happen." Akito shrugged.

One of the lockers was now beginning to shake, telling the Clark siblings one thing. The Clark siblings looked concerned and to their friends.

"Uh, what's going on?" Vincent asked their friends.

Before they could answer, the locker door opened and all of them were instantly sucked through a tube.

"Wahoo! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Akito cheered, even though he and his siblings had already seen this in their vision.

"Uhh... Sure, why not?" Megan chuckled nervously.

"Hang onto your butts!" Marc called.

The Fudo siblings were having too much fun going through the slide to listen as they all were now about to land.


	12. Amazing Surprise

Luckily for them, there were enough seats for them to land. They were now sitting in front of a large desk with a turned chair.

'Wow, just like in our vision.' Akito, Estelle, and Vincent thought to themselves.

The Clark siblings were anxious since their new friends were also there with them which might be trouble.

"Good morning..." a voice told them and the chair spun to reveal a rather aged man.

"Who is this guy and where are we?" Estelle asked.

"My apologies, allow me to introduce myself," the man told her. "My name is Gerald Lewis, but you may call me 'Jerry'. I am the founder and leader of W.O.O.H.P."

"W.O.O.H.P?" the Fudo siblings asked.

"The World Organization of Human Protection." Jerry explained.

"Ohh," The Fudo siblings said, now understanding. "So, why are we here?"

The Clark siblings already knew why they were there, but they didn't know why their new friends were there.

"You were highly recommended," Jerry informed. "I have a double agent who is away himself and shall be here momentarily after he does a personal mission from his superior."

Meanwhile, in an elementary school parking lot, there are three older kids who appear to be Goth, two boys and one girl. Simon walked over to the three goth kids and walked over to them. 

"What do you want, kid?" the oldest boy scoffed at him.

"Yeah, kid, what do you want?" The second boy added in.

Simon took out his switchblade knife, he then jumped high into the air, clung to a tree, and tackled down a mouse, pouncing on top fo it, and then bit its neck and drank the blood with a bendy straw.

"I think he wants to join us or to let us surrender to him." The second boy said to the older boy.

"You wanna be one of us, kid?" the girl asked as she held a Cruella deVil style cigarette between her fingertips.

Simon nodded once as he licked the blood off his blade.

"Very well then, see you when we see you..." the oldest boy told him.

The three older Goth kids then gave him their numbers. Simon saluted, he then grabbed his backpack and went off, then tapped into his wristwatch.

'Are you ready?' Jerry asked him.

Simon nodded.

'Good.' Jerry nodded back.

Simon then turned off his wristwatch, reached into his backpack, took out a laptop, and entered a code. He then stood up with flags in his hands and did a flag dance, ending with a split. This summoned a plane for him. Simon ran to the plane, grabbing his backpack and laptop, grabbing onto the rope ladder and helped himself inside. A beautiful blonde, blue-eyed stewardess walked by with a silver tray with a glass of bubbling liquid and poured it into a glass for Simon and he took it, sipping the glass like a secret agent and flicked a coin to the stewardess to pay her as the plane was now headed for W.O.O.H.P.

"Thank you, Mr. Simon." The stewardess said with a curtsy.

Simon nodded to her and continued to sip his drink until they made it to the headquarters where his cousins were.

"So, who is this agent of yours, Jerry?" Tony asked.

"He's a specialty," Jerry replied. "They say he's been a genius since 48 hours after his birth and has knowledge on weaponry and super intelligence."

"Amazing, I can't wait to meet him." Marc said.

"Wait, you four know this guy?" Vincent asked the Clark siblings while pointing to Jerry.

"Uh, yeah, it's kind of a long story." Megan said.

"But yeah, we're tight," Lee leaned back casually. "Guess you do now too."

"Wait... Didn't you work with the Totally Spies?" Estelle asked Jerry.

"Indeed I did." Jerry sighed, remembering those days.

"Oh, I just loved them!" Estelle gushed. "Aunt Jessica told me all about them once!"

"I think we're getting off topic of why we're here." Akito said.

"Sorry." Estelle smiled apologetically for her fan girl behavior.

"My special agent recommended for you Fudos to join the organization, I'll explain further once he arrives." Jerry informed.

"Yes, sir." Vincent said.

"Who is it?" Akito asked the Clark siblings.

The Clark siblings actually shrugged, they did not know themselves.

"He should be coming any minute now." Jerry said.

Simon went into the plane's lavatory, pushed a red button, and a parachute arrived. He then took the parachute, hooked it on, and folded his arms as the floor disappeared beneath his feet and he dropped down, shooting like an atom bomb for the secret agency.

"I hope he knows how to use it." The stewardess hoped.

When the agency was close, Simon pulled the cord and the parachute poofed above his head and let him gently and slowly land on the roof. He then found the chimney, ran for it, and jumped down it, now sliding down an iron pole.

"Sounds like he's here." Jerry said once he heard something coming down the iron pole.

The others turned to see who it was.

"Simon!?" the Fudo siblings asked in surprise.

Simon hopped down from the pole and walked over to Jerry's desk.

"You're Jerry's double agent?" Akito asked his cousin.

Simon gave an inaudible nod.

"Master Simon Forte is very advanced for his young age," Jerry informed. "I'm to understand he has access to military weaponry and has been plotting domination of any kind even before he exited his mother's womb."

"Wow." Vincent said.

Simon was given his own desk and he looked to the others.

"Uh, he's just some little kid, what can he do?" Lee scoffed slightly.

"He's part vampire." Estelle told him.

"What?" Lee sounded doubtful.

Simon gripped the corners of his mouth and made his mouth open wide to show his baby fangs. "Waaaahhghhh...."

"Yikes." Lee said, shocked as soon as he saw Simon's baby fangs.

Simon then closed his mouth. Marc, Tony, and Megan were shocked at the fangs too.

"Simon has recommended you three to join the agency," Jerry told Akito, Estelle, and Vincent. "He has informed me on your adventures and what you had done, as well as your aspirations."

"Well, thank you, Simon, for recommending us." Estelle bowed her head to her cousin.

"I didn't think you liked us, Simon." Vincent added.

Simon said nothing, but he gave his cousins a hug.

"Aw! We love you too, Simon." Estelle smiled.

Simon leaned back, putting his hands together.

"He has told me about your adventures," Jerry looked through his papers given to him. "One of which was a major one when you joined the Loonatics in the 28th century, am I right?"

"Yes, you are right." Akito said.

"You have very interesting dossiers," Jerry said as he looked at the files on the Fudo siblings. "Shouldn't be surprised, considering who your parents are."

"Well, our parents, aunts, and uncles have been on many adventures." Akito smiled.

"So I see..." Jerry said as he looked through the files. "It also appears your parents and one aunt are honored guests in Canterlot." 

"Oh, yes, Equestria's a wonderful world." Estelle agreed.

"We hope to visit again real soon!" Akito added.

"Okay, Jerry, what's the mission?" Lee asked.

"Let me see..." Jerry went on his data file to alert the spies he had already had with him. "There's a Pokemon case."

"Pokemon?" the Fudo siblings asked then, it really caught their attention since they were regular visitors to Pallet Town.

"Yes, Pokemon have been becoming sick." Jerry said.

"Surely the Pokemon Princess can do something..." Akito bit his lip.

"Princess Emi has been doing her best to cure them, but it doesn't seem to stop." Jerry informed him.

Akito frowned.

"I know it's a shock that Pokemon are real, agents..." Jerry continued.

"Actually we've met some Pokemon not too long ago." Tony spoke up.

"Really?" Jerry asked.

"They showed us." Marc added, pointing to the Fudo siblings.

"It's true." Megan smiled.

"Is that so?" Jerry asked, then looked through more files. "Oh, Akito Fudo, it appears you know Princess Emi better than your siblings do."

Akito blushed a little. "You could say that..."

"Yeah, because she's his girlfriend." Estelle teased her twin brother.

"Heeey!" Akito frowned.

Jerry chuckled. "I guess that's why Master Simon has summoned you all here then."

"Wait, you're why we moved to Southdale?" Vincent asked the kindergartner.

Simon thought back slightly.

*Flashback*

Simon was fiddling with a tape recorder, about to take it apart as his parents were walking around and talking about what was new with the changes after Felicity was able to age now and going through puberty.

"Also Atticus and Mo are struggling to find a school to put their kids in..." Cherry's voice said. "Almost everyone they had called has classes all filled up!"

"Well, not all, there is still one school that has room for their children." Forte's voice said.

"Being?" Cherry asked.

"Southdale Junior High." Forte replied.

"How do we let them know though?" Cherry asked, folding her arms.

Forte hummed, wondering what they could do to help. Simon watched them go off, he then looked to his mother's phone, rolled himself over to it and put the tape recorder back together and called the school. When his parents went to the backyard, he then looked something up about the school and saw that it had secret access to the W.O.O.H.P agency and decided to give a call. 

'You have new agents that might be able to help the ones I have after Alex, Sam, and Clover have retired?' Jerry questioned.

"They used to be Loonatics in the year 2772," Simon gave information on his cousins. "They are also the children of Detective James Fudo, who is the nephew of the late Queen Athena and King Triton of Atlantica, and Monique Brown-Fudo is a relation to Captain Planet."

This seemed to have caught Jerry's attention. 'What are their names?' he then asked.

"Akito, Estelle, and Vincent Fudo," Simon informed. "They have been on many adventures like their parents before them and usually my mother would be with them. My mother and Atticus grew up together in an orphanage until they were first adopted by Lord Benjamin after the death of his wife and birth of his daughter, now Queen Cinderella."

'Amazing.' Jerry said.

Simon gave a silent nod.

'Please send me contact information on the Fudo family.' Jerry requested.

Simon then took out his mother's phone, then found Atticus's and Mo's home address and sent right over to Jerry.

*End of Flashback*

 

Simon looked as stoic as ever, but he was rather proud of himself.

"I don't know whether to strangle you, or hug you and thank you." Vincent said to his cousin.

Simon gave a modest shrug, he then felt himself vibrate and took out a phone.

'We're meeting at the coffee shop, you in?' one of the Goth kids he befriended messaged him.

"I gotta take this." Simon told Jerry, he then got out of his desk, and went through the tube after waving to his cousins and wishing them luck on their mission.

"Alright, so Jerry, where do you want us to investigate?" Lee asked.

"Before we start the mission, we'll need to get the Fudos, suited for success, rather..." Jerry said, coming to Akito, Estelle, and Vincent as they were dressed in their normal everyday clothes. 

The Clark siblings went to already get into their color coordinated uniforms.

"So, what color coordinated uniforms will we get?" Akito, Estelle, and Vincent asked.

"What colors would you like?" Jerry prompted.

"I would like mine to be pink please." Estelle said.

Akito shrugged. "Blue."

"I'll take green." Vincent added.

Jerry then went away a moment and came back with uniforms for them that were the colors they had wanted.

"Cool!" The Fudo siblings cheered.

"And don't forget to do your own signature poses." Tony informed.

"Signature poses?" the Fudo siblings asked.

The Clark siblings showed them of what Tony meant.

"Ah..." Vincent nodded, he then looked to his twin siblings. "Um..."

"Any cool pose will do." Tony said.

Akito and Estelle already had poses in mind, Akito did a karate kick, but not kicking anything, while Estelle looked like a graceful ballerina that could still kick butt in the slightest grandjete. And as for Vincent, he did a somersault and ended it with one thumbs up.

Jerry smiled and applauded them. "Very good!"

"Thanks." The Fudo siblings smiled.

"Alright, Jerry, time for the gadgets." Tony smiled eagerly.

"That's right, come along then." Jerry replied.

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent were very eager and thrilled to be apart of this.

"Ooh, gadgets, what gadgets are we going to get?" Estelle asked.

Jerry led them to the weaponry. The Clark siblings watched them go. Lee found himself heavily focused on Estelle while his brothers and sister were talking about the others and he was daydreaming, he never felt this way about anybody before.

"This is going to be so exciting, to see real spy gadgets." Akito smiled.

"I wish we could be like Inspector Gadget though..." Vincent sighed. "That'd be awesome... He doesn't even need to take anything with him!"

"Yeah, the guy is basically his own store of gadgets." Estelle smiled.

While they were all talking, Lee continued to daydream about Estelle.

"Those guys seem cool, huh, Lee?" Megan asked her brother. "Lee...?" She noticed the look in his eyes and looked to see who he was looking at and smirked, knowing why he was looking at Estelle like that.

Lee shook his head, he then noticed the look on his sister's face. "What?"

"You like her, don't you?" Megan smirked.

"I don't know what you mean..." Lee looked away, turning red as his uniform.

"You so like her and by that, I mean like her like her." Megan smiled.

Lee rubbed his arm. "Why don't you just mind your own business?"

"Yours is more interesting." Megan teased.

"Alright, fine, I do like her like her," Lee confessed to his sister quietly. "I've never felt this way about a girl ,but when I first met Estelle, it seemed like I was looking at a princess."

"Aww, she's your princess..." Megan cooed. 

"Great, now Lee's gonna get all mushy and girly cuz he's in love..." Tony nearly scoffed.

"So?" Megan asked.

"It's annoying." Tony explained.

"Sometimes being in love is good for the heart." Megan said.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"You like girls too." Lee reminded him.

"Yeah, but none of them will ever change me." Tony said.

"I'm not gonna change either, 'kid'." Lee retorted.

"That's good." Tony said.

"You never know..." Megan shrugged.

"She's right, you never know." Marc agreed.

"Whatever..." Tony and Lee mumbled.

Jerry took the Fudo siblings through the weaponry. "Now, we won't give you all make-up based equipment to blend in, being boys and all... Unless, Estelle, are you a girly girl or a tomboy?"

"Either gadget will work for me, Jerry." Estelle smiled.

"Just want to make sure you're comfortable." Jerry smiled back to her.

"Will we need disguises?" Akito wondered.

"At times you will, but not this time." Jerry told him.

"So what do we have this time, Jerr?" Lee asked.

"You'll have to blend in however," Jerry told the Clark siblings. "As of right now, no one knows that the Fudos are W.O.O.H.P agents, so you'll all have to meet Princess Emi."

"So, we're going to Pallet Town now?" Vincent got a little overwhelmed. "What about school?"

"Don't worry, we have you covered." Jerry said.

Vincent wondered what he could mean by that, but he looked relieved to hear that and this wouldn't go on their permanent record.

The Clark siblings were given summer like clothes, such as shorts, vests, T-Shirts, boots, and hats and would have to pose as Pokemon trainers so no one who was behind the ill Pokemon would find them suspicious other than the Fudos' new friends. 

"I'll have you know I'm close friends with Princess Emi." Akito spoke up.

"Yeah, real close." Estelle couldn't help but tease.

"This coming from a girl who's in love with a certain jock." Akito whispered to his twin sister.

Estelle's eyes widened and she looked away. "Hmph!"

"Which hat do you like better?" Megan had a cap like what Ash wore and there was a hat that was like a sun hat. "I can't decide which might be better..."

"Hmm, I think a sun hat will work for you." Vincent said.

Megan tried on the sun hat and giggled once she put it on. "Perfect!"

Vincent smiled to her, then looked through the weaponry. "What to choose, what to choose?" he asked himself.

"Nothing too drastic now." Jerry chuckled.

"Okay, okay." Vincent said.

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent picked their weapons, packed them into their bags, and wore their normal clothes so no one would know they were spies on a mission.

"So, how are we getting to Pallet Town?" Akito asked.

"The W.O.O.H.P jet." Jerry told him.

"Duh!" Tony nearly scoffed.

"Leave them alone, it's their first day!" Marc scolded.


	13. Family Visitor

The Clark siblings then lead Akito, Estelle, and Vincent to the W.O.O.H.P jet.

"Whoa..." Vincent looked very interested. "You see this stuff on TV all the time, but seeing it up close is just awesome!"

"You can say that again." Akito and Estelle smiled.

"Remember your assignment, and remember, what you did today will only be kept to yourselves and no one at home." Jerry reminded the new recruits.

"We remember, Jerr." Akito said.

Jerry gave them a nod. "Now get going, I will contact you with further instruction when and if needed."

"I'll drive!" Lee called.

"Run along now." Jerry smiled once they were all set.

Akito and Vincent were given their weapons and they boarded onto the jet to visit the Pokemon world.

"This is going to be so exciting." Akito said.

Once they were in the jet, they took off.

Jerry saluted them as they went off. "Bless their souls."

"Cool, so this is what it looks like to be in a jet." Estelle smiled.

"It's a lot comfier than it looks, you just need to get used to it," Marc said to her. "Did the Loonatics ever use a jet?"

"Yes, yes, they did," Akito smiled. "But it was a lot more futuristic."

"Well, I guess there's that." Marc shrugged.

"I miss them..." Estelle sighed a little.

"Maybe we could visit sometime." Vincent suggested.

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

The Fudos then hugged each other. Lee took the controls, allowing them to take their seats and get ready for their adventurous travel together.

"It sure has been a while since we've been in Pallet Town." Estelle said.

"We update once in a while though." Vincent added.

"I bet little Molly's glad though to get the Pokemon she's always wanted," Estelle smiled. "Remember that time with the spell of the Unknown?"

"How could we forget?" Akito and Vincent looked to their sister.

"I wonder if we'll see her..." Estelle smiled.

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't." Vincent shrugged.

"It'll be long, but not too long when we get there." Lee told the others. 

Estelle yawned a little. "Maybe a nap will make the trip go by faster."

"I'm with you there, little sis." Vincent yawned.

Akito didn't want to fall asleep due to the anticipation of seeing Emi again, but he found he had no choice and fell asleep, lowering his bandanna to cover his eyes. "I'm out..."

"We'll tell you when we're there." Marc said.

"Thanks..." Akito said, instantly falling asleep.

Estelle unknowingly leaned against Lee once she took her nap. Lee blushed to this, but concentrated on driving them straight for Pallet Town. 

Meanwhile, Mo sighed as she was home and curled up on the couch. "Oh, I hope their first day is going well..."

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine, I mean, it's not like their on a mission or anything?" Atticus guessed.

"Maybe you're right..." Mo fiddled with her own bandanna, which was a nervous twitch of hers. 

Dot nuzzled against the woman in comfort.

Mo bent down and picked her up, giving her a small hug, burying her face in the fur. "Oh, you have a coat like your mother's..."

"Thank you." Dot smiled.

Mo smiled back, finishing up the hug and gently setting the puppy down. Dot decided to stay and continue to comfort the distressed mother.

"You worry too much." Atticus teased his wife.

"I'm a mother, it's my job." Mo smirked.

"True." Atticus said.

"Why do mothers gotta worry so much?" Dot pouted.

"I have no idea, Sis." Scruffy said.

Mo pet the two puppies and tried to clear her mind.

"Maybe we should call someone..." Atticus suggested. "Who would you like to talk to?"

That was a good question, who would she like to talk to, well, there was one, but he couldn't possibly have a phone, right?

"Who is it?" Atticus asked, having a sense that she knew who she would want to talk to, but was curious. "Your brother?"

"No, I can to him anytime, I was thinking of wanting to talk to Captain Planet." Mo said.

"Hmm,..." Atticus wondered about that too.

Mo sighed. "I don't know if we can..."

"Did my favorite niece call my name?" Captain Planet's voice asked with a playful smirk.

"He's right behind us, isn't he?" Mo asked with a smile.

Atticus smiled back and nodded. Mo smiled and turned to see him and instantly ran with a hug.

"It's great to see you again too, kid." Captain Planet smiled, hugging her back.

Mo giggled and sighed. "Oh, I'd let you meet the kids right now, but they're having their first day of real school."

"It's okay, I can wait." Captain Planet said.

Mo smiled to him. "It's great to see you..."

"Back at ya." Captain Planet smiled.

"How's Gaia?" Mo asked.

"She's doing great." Captain Planet smiled.

Dot and Scruffy looked to Captain Planet.

"Oh, hello there," Captain Planet smiled to the puppies. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"We've met before?" Dot asked.

"It was a really long time ago." Mo giggled.

"Yeah, like before you pups could even open your eyes." Atticus smiled.

"Hmm..." Scruffy and Dot weren't sure how to feel about that, but they smiled to Captain Planet.

"You two sure have grown." Captain Planet smiled.

"Just wait until I'm all grown up and I'll be as strong as my dad!" Scruffy smiled proudly.

"I'm sure you will, Scruffy." Captain Planet smiled, ruffling the top of Scruffy's head.

Scruffy chuckled. "Hey, that tickles!"

"Oh, does it now?" Captain Planet smirked playfully.

"Yeah..." Scruffy laughed, patting his own head with his paw.

Mo smiled and felt a little more relaxed at this interaction. While that was going on the flight to Pallet Town was a long one.


	14. Surprise Visit in Pallet Town

Estelle woke up a little earlier than she should have. "We there yet?"

"No, sorry..." Lee told her.

"This is taking forever!" Tony groaned.

"Keep your pants on, we're halfway there now!" Lee scolded.

"Quit yelling!" Megan clamped her hands over her ears. "Ugh... I'm just so glad to have one other girl on this mission..." she then smiled to Estelle.

"Thanks, Megan." Estelle smiled.

After about thirty more minutes, they finally arrived at Pallet Town. 

Lee let out a yawn. "We have reached our destination." he said jokingly like a GPS.

"Finally!" Tony griped.

Akito pulled his bandanna up and then took a stretch. "Man, I don't know what's longer, this trip or moving into Southdale, I swear, we spent all day in the van!"

"I think moving to Southdale." Vincent said.

Lee then landed the jet in a safe spot. "Okay, you guys ready?"

"I've been ready since we got in here!" Tony still groaned.

"I just thought of something," Vincent spoke up. "How do we explain to Ash, Emi, and everybody that we're in Pallet Town after we moved away from our hometown?"

"He's got a good point." Akito said.

"So what do we do?" Estelle asked the Clark siblings for help on this.

"Gadget time." Lee said.

The Fudo siblings looked curious.

"Ready, guys?" Megan asked her brothers.

"Ready!" the boys replied.

Megan then brought out a metallic square mirror. Marc, Tony, and Lee had special cell phones.

"Cool cell phones." Estelle smiled.

Megan then used the device and it changed Marc's, Lee's, and Tony's appearance.

"Alright, next is me and then, you three will get your disguises." Megan said.

"Us?" Akito, Estelle, and Vincent asked.

"Yep." Megan said before using the device on herself, making her look different.

The Fudo siblings then agreed with it, it might be better, so then they wouldn't have trouble to explain their sudden arrival in Pallet Town. Once Megan was ready, she changed them as well and once they were set, they got going to start their mission.

"Alright, let's get going." Lee said.

With that, the Fudo and Clark siblings wandered into the Pokemon world of Pallet Town. On the way, Akito was humming a travel tune to fill in the background.

"I wonder if we'll see any Pokemon." Tony said.

"Gee, I dunno, here, in Pallet Town?" Vincent replied sarcastically.

"Good point, we might see some Pokemon." Tony smiled.

"I'll never forget the time Teddy hatched..." Estelle sighed with a smile. "I was so proud... I really felt like a mother."

"I bet you would make a wonderful mother." Lee smiled to her.

"Aw, thanks, Lee!" Estelle smiled back.

Lee blushed, Estelle blushed too as they smiled to each other.

Emi was very wore out with trying to heal and take care of the sick Pokemon, she had never been this tired in all her life.

"I brought you some lunch, sweetie..." Delia decided to stop by.

"Thanks, Mom, but I'm afraid I won't have time to eat it..." Emi groaned slightly.

"Oh, dear, I'm sure things will get better." Delia assured her daughter.

"I hope you're right, Mom..." Emi sighed, very exhausted and overworked.

"Your Majesty, there's one more Pokemon that needs to be cured, it's Articuno." The maiden servant told her.

Emi heaved a sigh. "Excuse me, Mom..." she told Delia and went to get on it.

"Oh, my... This has even gotten to one of the ancient bird Pokemon?" Delia asked out of worry.

"Afraid so..." Emi replied to her mother.

"Oh, dear...." Delia sighed.

Emi sighed. "I'll be right over... Gosh, I wish I had some help..."

"I'm sure some will come soon." Delia soothed her daughter.

Then came a knocking at the front door.

"Want me to get that?" Delia offered.

"Allow me..." Emi yawned, she stretched a little, and went to the door and looked around, then spotted the disguised Clarks and Fudos. "Um, hello there, how may I help you today?" she asked with her best courteous smile, but looked extremely tired due to the extra work she had been dumped on lately ever since she became a Pokemon Princess.

"We've come to help you with healing any Pokemon, you have any left to heal and also, possibly do a little browsing." Vincent, in his disguise, said, roughly.

"Help me?" Emi sounded relieved, but was still tired, so she was out of breath and very much exhausted. "Oh, you don't have to do that..."

"Trust in us..." Akito took her hands and looked into her eyes.

When Emi looked into his eyes, she knew who he was and who the others, except for the Clark siblings, were.

"Please come in." Emi said.

The two pairs of siblings then came in.

"Honey, I better get going," Delia told Emi. "Call me if you need anything."

"I think I got this now, Mom." Emi smiled.

Delia smiled back, gave her a good luck hug, and decided to get back home.

"So, who do we need to help you heal?" Megan, in her disguise, asked.

"Oi..." Emi rubbed her face. "Where do I begin?'

"Well, how many do you have left to heal?" Marc, in his disguise, asked.

"Too many I can even count..." Emi showed them the reports of the incoming Pokemon.

"Oh, my..." All seven of them said.

All of them were then lead to Articuno.

"This is an Articuno," Emi introduced them to the freezing blue bird Pokemon. "It's one of the Legendary Pokemon and it's known for controlling the cold."

"Oh, my goodness..." Estelle, in her disguise, said out of worry.

Emi sighed, very exhausted and worried.

"We'll help you heal it, you majesty." Estelle, in her disguise, said.

"Thank you so much, I need all the help I can get..." Emi smiled to them, but she was extremely weary due to the work she had been assigned to lately. "You all are like signs from Heaven above... Just bless you."

"You're welcome." the Clark siblings smiled.

"We're gonna help, just you wait." Vincent soothed.

"I'd just like to know who's responsible for all these sick Pokemon..." Emi sighed. "That would make me feel relaxed, that way when I work, I don't feel so stressed out all the time... Please tell me you know who it is."

"Sorry, but we'll have to investigate or something." Marc soothed.

"Right!" Akito agreed, liking his choice of words.

"Well, alright then." Emi said.

"So tell us, when exactly did this start happening?" Akito asked Emi like a pro detective like his father before him was.

"It started about three days ago." Emi told him.

"What happened?" Lee asked.

"Just the usual stuff," Emi shrugged. "There were only a few sick Pokemon, but right as it happened, there was like a virus that spread to nearly all of the Pokemon, I haven't seen so many come in at a time!"

"Did they eat anything unusual?" Akito asked.

"Hmm, no, nothing that I...." Emi said before remembering something. "Actually, yeah, each of the Pokemon seemed to have eaten a berry that seemed to be different than any of the other berries that anyone has ever seen."

The sibling group concluded that this berry had to be the cause of this mess.

"What kind of berry was it?" Tony queried.

"Um, it was dark purple with spikes and it was oval shaped." Emi described the best she could from what she heard from the Pokemon trainers and people who found the Pokemon sick.

"A berry with spikes...?" Estelle winced.

"That's what I heard, I've never seen one before either actually..." Emi shrugged.

"Oh, my goodness." Megan, in her disguise, winced.

"I don't know what it is or where it came from." Emi continued.

"Don't worry, we know what to do." Marc reassured.

Emi smiled to them. "Thank you all so much... But, I think a detective should be in charge of this..." she then hid a knowing wink to Akito.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Allow me." Akito smirked, taking charge.

"Why you?" Tony folded his arms.

"Because my dad's a real detective and I wanna be just like him when I grow up." Akito whispered.

Tony paused for a moment, but then folded his arms. "Fine..."

"But don't you also wanna be a superhero?" Estelle whispered back.

"Nothing says I can't do both." Akito whispered back.

"So, are you in or out?" Emi asked her helpers.

Akito smiled back. "We're in."

"I'm just so glad to have some help..." Emi was deeply relieved. "I had to cancel a manicure appointment with Jessie because of this sick Pokemon outbreak, I knew I could count on you."

"Um, but we only just met." Akito said nervously.

Unfortunately for the Fudo siblings and the Clark siblings, the gadget they used still had a few kinks and the disguises wore off.

Emi hid a smirk. "I knew it was you all along, Akito."

"What gave it away?" Akito asked the girl he still loved, even after all these years.

"Oh, sometimes, a girl just knows..." Emi giggled a little.

"It was my eyes, wasn't it?" Akito asked.

"Somehting like that..." Emi smiled. "And you are still just as handsome as ever..." she then gave Akito a hug, it had been a very long time since they last saw each other in person and could only communicate through online video chat.

Akito blushed in the hug, hugging her right back, he knew he had to let go, but he found himself unable to.

"AHEM!" Tony cleared his throat.

"Oh, right..." Akito let go with a sheepish chuckle.

"So, where should we start, Mr. Detective?" Megan asked.

"Hmm..." Akito tried to think. 

Emi groaned slightly when she was given more calls and emails about the sick Pokemon. "When I was a kid, this sounded like a fun job!" she whined slightly. 

"There, there..." Estelle soothed. "It'll get better."

"I sure hope that you're right, Estelle," Emi groaned before whispering to her. "By the way, have you found the right guy yet?"

"I'm pretty sure I have..." Estelle blushed, then glanced to Lee as he and his siblings explored a little while Akito was looking for a place to start their case/mission. 

"Who's that, huh?" Emi smirked.

"Lee Clark..." Estelle rubbed her arm. "I think he's the one..."

"Ooh, I knew it, I knew that you would find the right guy." Emi smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't know if he feels the same way about me." Estelle frowned.

"That's always tough..." Emi sympathized. "I'd probably ask him if he'd be interested in a relationship or not, just don't say 'I love you' right away, that creeps the person you like back."

Estelle nodded, taking advice from that. 

"Get to know him a little first..." Emi smiled like a confident big sister. "Make sure it's just the two of you."

"Okay, I'll do that, thanks, Emi." Estelle smiled.

"Of course." Emi smiled back.

"Okay, we need to find out where these berries are coming from,..." Akito tried to think. "Emi, do you know where these trainers are buying their berries for their Pokemon?"

"Well, the trainers said that there was this big muscular hooded figure giving the berries away for free and as for the wild Pokemon, such as Articuno, they found the berries next to the Pokemon half-eaten." Emi told him.

"Hmm..." Akito tried to think. "I think we should look and ask around for this guy... He sounds mysterious."

"And one of the trainers even said that he was able to get an Onix unstuck from a hole by actually lifting it out." Emi told him.

"Very interesting..." Akito pulled a thinking face. "Sometimes I think I need to 'Noodle Dance'."

"Noodle Dance?" The Clark siblings asked, confused.

"Something I heard about when I was a little kid..." Akito chuckled sheepishly.

"It's where you do a little dance and you think about a solution." Vincent explained.

"Ohh." The Clark siblings said, understanding.

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent then did a quick dance which the Clark siblings stared at. It was their Noodle Dance.

'I hope this finds a solution.' Megan thought to herself.

After the dance, the Fudos stopped.

"I got it!" Akito cheered, then laughed a little once he remembered who had always done that when she would finish her noodle dance. "Okay, guys, we better explore around town to look out for any suspicious characters."

"Remember, a muscular, hooded figure," Emi reminded them before they went off. "Be careful, Akito, I know I don't have to worry about you being weakened down, but please, be very careful out there..."

"I will." Akito said, kissing his girlfriend.

Emi smiled fondly from the kiss and allowed them to go investigate.


	15. Case of the Sickened Pokemon

Akito took out a magnifying glass and replaced his bandanna briefly with a Sherlock cap.

"You want a lowly assistant who asks silly questions with obvious answers?" Vincent teased.

"Yeah, the hat and magnifying glass are a bit much." Akito said. He then took off the hat, but kept the magnifying glass. 

With that, the Fudo siblings and Clark siblings went through town for Emi.

"Thank you, have a fabulously beautiful day!" James called to another customer.

"Man, I'm hungry...." Meowth held his stomach. "I could eat anythin'!"

"Well, our lunch break will start in about thirty minutes." James assured him.

"Guh...." Meowth flopped back in agonizing hunger. "Where are those berries the other Pokemon keep talkin' about? I want some and I want 'em NOW!"

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't think we have any of those berries." James said.

"Nuts!" Meowth folded his arms.

Jessie opened the door as someone else came in to the beauty shop. "Hello, how may I help you and your beautiful hair today?" she greeted, sincerely whimsical and sweet as always.

"Oh, I was hoping if you had any Pokemon, because if you do, I'd like to give them some of these berries." The muscular hooded figure said, showing the oval purple spikey berry.

Jessie cringed at the spikes. "Um... Those spikes though..."

"They won't hurt the Pokemon, but increase their strength, speed, and beauty." The muscular hooded figure lied.

"Well... Alright then..." Jessie found that was an offer she couldn't refuse. "How much?" she then took out her wallet.

"The berries are free." The muscular hooded figure told her.

"Oh, alright then..." Jessie smiled, she then took a good decent amount and set them onto the counter. "Thank you, Mr... Oh, I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"My name is Bakura Cronin," Bakura introduced himself, not removing his hood. "Make sure you share those with your friends."

"No problem." Jessie smiled, going to do that.

Bakura waved off and walked off back to business. Meowth groaned in hunger.

"Here, you can have a quick snack on these." Jessie gave the fruit to the talking Pokemon.

"Cool! Thanks, Jess, where'd you get these berries?" Meowth asked.

"That man just offered some for us." Jessie smiled, setting the other berries down, then looked to James. "Should we get the others out now? It seems quiet for hair appointments now."

"Yes, we should let them out." James said.

Jessie made sure no one was coming, she put a 'Be Back Soon!' sign on the door. Jessie and James then summoned all of their other Pokemon to allow them to eat the berries, not knowing what would happen afterwards. One of them being their most annoying pokemon of all, Wobbuffet.

"Just shut up and eat!" Jessie told their most annoying Pokemon.

The Pokemon happily ate the berries, making Jessie and James smile to them. Meowth ate his berry as well, but as soon as the talking Pokemon and the rest of the Pokemon in the shop swallowed half of the berries, they ate they became sick. Jessie and James decided to clean up then.

"Ooohhhh..." Meowth looked very miserable.

"Meowth, what's wrong, eat the berries too fast?" James joked, but then saw he and the others were very sick. "Oh, dear!"

"I think those berries were rotten." Meowth groaned.

Jessie looked concerned. "Oh, my... This isn't good..."

"Quick, call Emi!" James urged.

Jessie was about to do that when they heard a knocking at the door. She then decided to answer it. "Um, there's a sign on the door..." she informed, not recognizing who was at the door at first.

"Jessie, it's us, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent with our new friends, please let us in!" Akito told her from the other side of the door.

"Oh!" Jessie's eyes widened and she opened the door.

The Fudo siblings came in with the Clark siblings. James was extremely overwhelmed with the sick Pokemon.

"Oh, no, what happened?" Megan asked

"The Pokemon have gotten terribly sick," James frowned. "We just fed them berries."

"Berries, huh?" Akito noticed the pattern. "Were these oval shaped berries with spikes?"

"How did you know?" Jessie asked in shock. 

"Ugh, why did it have to look sooo good?" Meowth whimpered from pain.

"We'll have to send one of the berries to Jerry for an analysis." Estelle said.

"We have some leftover, we were given plenty by that gentleman." Jessie took out a baggy and decided to put the fruit inside of it.

"Thanks, Jessie." Akito and Estelle sounded grateful.

"Oh, you poor things..." Megan looked worried about the ill Pokemon.

Wubboffet was even too sick to react it's normal annoying way. Marc took one of the berries and scanned it and sends it to W.O.O.H.P so then Jerry could do an analysis on it.


	16. Berry Serious Problem

Jerry was looking over important documents and saw what had come up. "Can't say I've seen berries like that before..." he then decided to contact Simon.

Simon sat in between his older friends as he was practicing writing laments on his pointless existence like his friends. "How does this look, Henrietta?" he asked the goth girl who was like a mentor for him.

The goth girl took his notebook and looked it over. However, as she looked while the older goth boys drank their coffee, Simon saw his wrist communicator going off. This meant he had to go and take the call somewhere privately. He slid down from the table and went into the bathroom, locking the door, and he was the only one in there, he hopped onto the sink counter and pressed a button on his wrist communicator to see Jerry.

"Simon, your cousins and Lee, Marc, Megan, and Tony found out what's been making the Pokemon sick, but the berry doesn't seem to match any of the information we have in W.O.O.H.P, can you help us find out about this berry?" Jerry asked.

Simon nodded, going to try his best. Jerry sent him an image of the berry. Simon took it and put it into his pocket and then left the coffee shop, shutting the door behind him.

"Where's the Kindergoth going?" the eldest goth boy wondered while the others just shrugged.

Simon took out his cell phone and called for his parents to come pick him up.

"Must be something important." The goth girl said.

The three elder goths then started to drink their coffee, feeling more depressed than usual.

Soon enough, Cherry came and took Simon home.

"Hi, sweetheart, how was school?" Cherry asked once they came through the front door and Felicity was doing her homework. 

Simon took out the photo that Jerry sent him and pushed it to his mother to take a closer look.

Cherry took the picture, wondering what kind of berry it was. "Charles!"

"You called?" Forte asked.

"Do you know what fruit this is?" Cherry handed the image to her husband.

Simon gaped slightly, very eager and hopeful that if anyone in his family would know, it would be his father. Forte looked at the fruit that he was shown and gasped out of horror as soon as he saw the image of it.

"Oh, no, I-I thought those berries were destroyed and hidden away years ago." Forte said.

Cherry stood right next to him. "I don't recognize those berries..." she said to him.

"That's because no one has seen these berries for years and a good thing too." Forte said.

Simon listened as well.

"These berries can make anyone who ingests them very sick and vulnerable..." Forte continued to explain. "I just wonder who had gotten a hold of them and how... But they must be destroyed..."

"Surely you can just wipe them all off the planet...?" Cherry suggested.

"Cerise, you're a genius!" Forte smiled.

"I know..." Cherry nearly scoffed, folding her arms in a 'Duh' fashion.

"But the question is how can we destroy them?" Forte asked.

"Who's behind the berries?" Cherry folded her arms. "And how do you know about them? This doesn't have to do with the Enchantress, does it?"

"What makes you say that?" Forte asked.

"Because she's responsible for many bad things in our lives," Cherry reminded. "She brought Gaston back to life and tricked my best friend Katie into marrying him and I ended up in a coma."

"Well, you are correct, she's the reason why those berries exist, and as for who's behind the berries this time, I don't know." Forte said.

Simon then tucked down and took out a notepad, rolling now like a bowling ball down the lane and going to investigate.

"Can't we do something?" Felicity wondered.

"We will have to figure out a way to destroy the berries." Forte said.

"What can we do though?" Cherry wondered.

"That, I'm not sure..." Forte pondered.

Felicity paid close attention to her parents, she then took Simon's hand and walked off with him mysteriously to see what they could do about the berries.

"This is serious, Simon," Felicity said to her brother. "Maman and Papa need our help and not just them, but for every Pokemon out there! Emi can't do it on her own!"

"Then we have to find a way to destroy those poisonous berries ourselves." Simon said.

"But how, Simon?" Felicity tugged on her hair frantically. "We can't! What could we possibly do!?"

Simon took out his phone while his older sister ranted and within moments, a helicopter came above them with a rope ladder.

"And--Why the heck is there that thing up there?" Felicity just now noticed the helicopter.

"Follow me to the chopper." Simon narrowed his eyes seriously and climbed up the rope ladder. 

Felicity looked around and followed her younger brother. "Are you a spy?"

"Just climb the rope!" Simon glared at his sister.

Felicity blinked and climbed up after him. Once they were in, they got comfortable.

Cherry and Forte noticed this and climbed after the children, once they were in, the helicopter rode off with them.

"Simon Vincent Forte, you got some explaining to do..." Cherry folded her arms at her youngest child.

"Later, we gotta get rid of those berries before the Pokemon population goes extinct!" Simon sounded very firm and serious.

"He does make a great point, Maman." Felicity said.

"Don't mouth off to Mommy..." Cherry scolded.

Simon took control of the controls, having put them on auto pilot and was now flying for Pallet Town. 

"Simon, how do you know all of this?" Forte asked, very astonished. "You're only in Kindergarten!"

"Yeah!" Cherry nodded.

"I'm gifted..." Simon narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on flying them into Pallet Town.

"I feel I underestimated having a baby brother..." Felicity remembered there was a time she didn't even want Simon and it nearly cost her her own life.

"This is going to be intense, I can just tell that this is going to be intense." Cherry said.

"Settle down..." Forte soothed her, gently rubbing her back.

Cherry lightly hummed and leaned against him. The flight to Pallet Town would take a while.


	17. Ill Pokemon Mystery

The new Amazing Spies were concerned about the Pokemon sickness outbreak, but they decided to investigate and still look out for any suspicious characters.

"I'm just glad our Pokemon won't be apart of this." Vincent commented.

"Especially my little Teddy..." Estelle agreed, sounding like a mother to her teddy bear like Pokemon that she loved like a son and a best friend, a teddy bear come to life basically. "I would hate for anything to happen to him."

"You do realize that he's evolved into a full grown Ursaring, right?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, just like my Vulpix has evolved into a Ninetails." Vincent told them.

"Yes, but I named him Teddy," Estelle reminded. "Teddyursa or Ursaring, he's still my Little Teddy."

"True." Akito said.

"They evolve so fast..." Estelle then grew emotional after they had grown up, so had their Pokemon.

"Focus on the mission!" Tony scolded her.

"Don't tell her what to do!" Lee grew protective of Estelle. "She's just worried about her own Pokemon getting sick like the ones here, so butt out!"

This caused for Tony, Marc, and Megan to go wide-eyed, they had never seen Lee protective about a girl before.

Lee blushed slightly and so did Estelle, it was very quiet for a moment. "Come on, let's look for clues or something..." he then mumbled.

"Y-Yeah." Estelle agreed.

"Very well then..." Akito was amazed, but he admired that Lee protected Estelle, maybe this boy was a good match for her after all.

"Maybe we should all split up into teams." Vincent said.

"How many teams?" Estelle asked.

"There's an odd number of us..." Akito realized.

"I'll be with Vincent, Megan, you'll be with Marc and Tony, well, Estelle, you get to be with Lee." Akito told them.

"Sounds fair." Marc agreed.

"How come you decide?" Tony folded his arms.

"You got a better idea?" Akito sent him a firm glare.

Tony was about to say something, but after thinking for a while, he saw that Akito had a point. The others smirked slightly to him.

Tony sighed. "Fine..."

It was decided then, they all decided to split up, and they kept their wrist communicators on. It was time to solve this mystery and put an end to the contaminated Pokemon before it would be too late.

"Wow, that is one big footprint." Estelle said, noticing a big footprint, looking like it came from a big boot.

"Yikes..." Lee agreed. "I'm afraid of who could've made that... Maybe it was Bigfoot?"

"I don't think so..." Estelle shook her head, she then took a closer look in the print to see if there was anything unusual she should be on the look-out for. "It might be big, but it's not Bigfoot big." she then said before scanning the boot size of the footprint.

Lee looked around. "Well, it definitely had to be an adult."

"Yeah." Estelle nodded before sending the size scan measurement to W.O.O.H.P.

Lee bent down and looked for a possible DNA sample. "Hmm..."

"I'm sure Jerry will know a thing or two about this." Estelle remarked once she pushed the send button.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll know a thing or two." Lee smiled.

"Whoever did this to those Pokemon messed with the wrong girl!" Estelle sounded furious.

Lee admired her dedication, then looked curious. "You love your Pokemon, huh?"

"Oh, yes..." Estelle nodded. "Especially Teddy... I was only seven at the time I got him, but he was like a son to me."

"That's great to know," Lee said before getting an idea. "Wait, I just came up with an idea."

"I'm listening." Estelle said, she may have had a crush on him, but she really was listening to what he had to say and didn't daydream or drift off to any word he said to her next.

Lee began to whisper his whole entire idea/plan to her. Estelle leaned in to get every word.

"I need help... Someone get me to the Pokemon Princess... Quickly!" a fire monkey Pokemon groaned as he wandered around the forest and looked incredibly sick.

"Come on, come on, someone take the bait." Bakura whispered to himself as he was hiding behind a few trees.

Estelle put her hand to her ear.

"You okay, Estelle?" Lee asked.

"Thought I heard something weird..." Estelle sounded worried.

"Hello! I said I need help!" The fire monkey Pokemon groaned out loud, trying to get someone's attention.

"That sounds like a Pokemon in trouble and rather impatient." Estelle said.

"Which one?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, but come on!" Estelle urged him to follow her.

Lee and Estelle then went to find the source of the cry for help and the bad guy who had planned the whole thing.

"Oh, the pain, the humanity, someone just put me out of my misery!" the fire monkey flopped on his back.

'Next time I'm choosing a Pokemon that isn't dramatic.' Bakura thought to himself.

"Hey, little guy..." Lee came to the fire monkey Pokemon.

"Huh, who are you?" Estelle wondered, taking out her Pokedex.

'Chimchar, a Fire Type Pokemon,' the Pokedex informed. 'Abilities include Blaze, Weaknesses include Ground, Rock, and Water.'

"Oh, please carry me to the Pokemon Princess." Chimchar said dramatically.

"Oh, you poor thing..." Estelle carried Chimchar. 

"Oh, I think it was those spiked cherries..." Chimchar put a hand to his forehead in dismay. "Oh, woe is me, oh, woe!"

Lee didn't speak Pokemon like Estelle did, but guessed why the fire monkey was acting like this. "He must've eaten one of the berries."

"That's what he did." Estelle said.

"Now!" Chimchar called out, getting out Estelle's grasp before a metal cage was set down, trapping Estelle.

Estelle yelped and looked as she was now trapped.

"HEY!" Lee grew angry.

Chimchar then scampered away back into the bushes. Bakura then came out from behind the trees while Lee began to try to get Estelle free from the cage.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there, just hold on!" Lee promised.

"Lee, watch out!" Estelle gasped once she saw a bad man coming behind the boy she loved.

Lee looked behind him to see Bakura and got back-handed, sending the thirteen-year-old flying into a tree.

Bakura chuckled darkly.

"Leave him alone!" Estelle demanded.

Bakura glared at her. "Who's gonna make me?"

"That would be me!" Estelle told him as she tried to use her brain blast on him.

"Nice try, that cage has a magical charm that cancels out your powers, once I get your brothers and the Pokemon Princess, then I shall start the ceremony." Bakura told her evilly.

"No, you can't get away with this!" Estelle narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just try and stop me, you little girl!" Bakura laughed wickedly. "You may all be gifted and talented, but there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Lee looked like he was knocked out.

"Now, all we have to do is find your brothers and then the Pokemon Princess, and then tonight, the ceremony shall begin under the light of the full moon." Bakura told her.

"What ceremony?" Estelle demanded. "You can't honestly tell me you're going to celebrate the sickness of those poor and innocent Pokemon!"

"Oh, please those sick Pokemon were just to exhaust the Pokemon Princess, so then when she wakes up tonight, I'll have her powers at their full strength." Bakura said, walking away, carrying Estelle's cage.

"No, please, don't do this!" Estelle cried. She then yelled out for help.

Akito, Vincent, Megan, Marc, and Tony were able to hear Estelle's yells for help and began to run to where her yells were coming from.

"Come on, Estelle needs us!" Vincent sounded protective and worried.

All five of them continued to run until they saw Lee unconscious.

"Lee!" Megan knelt down her brother. "Lee, what happened?"

"Ugh... My head..." Lee grunted, sounding very much hurt.

"Lee, what happened?" Akito asked. "Where's Estelle?"

"Bad man... Chimchar... Ugh..." Lee still grunted in pain.

"Someone must've hurt him..." Marc guessed.

"Whoever hurt him must have been super strong." Akito said.

"Did you recognize the guy?" Tony asked.

"He had a hood and tried to hide his face..." Lee explained. "He used a Chimchar as bait."

"That must be our guy." Tony said.

"It has to be..." Akito agreed. "Where's Estelle?"

"The bad guy put her in a cage..." Lee explained what he knew. "He said something about getting you, Vincent, The Pokemon Princess, and there was gonna be a ceremony..."

"A ceremony? Why would a bad guy want to do a ceremony?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry, that's all I remember..." Lee said as he rubbed his head. "Gah! That still stings..."

Vincent reached inside his pack to find a Pokemon potion and sprayed it on the spot where it hurt Lee and where it healed up.

"Wow, thanks." Lee smiled at Vincent.

"You're welcome." Vincent smiled back.

"You know, Lee, the next time we face him, you'll need to be prepared like the rest of us in both gadgets brains and also strength." Akito said before holding out his right hand to the thirteen-year-old jock.

"Yeah, you're right..." Lee sighed. "How am I ever gonna do that though?" he then took out his own hand to shake with Akito. He then felt himself getting stronger while Akito kept his incredible strength. Lee held his head briefly with both hands.

"You okay, Bro?" Megan asked.

"I just feel different, like I'm.... I'm..." Lee struggled for a bit, but not too seriously or horribly.

"Stronger?" Akito and Vincent finished for him.

"Yeah." Lee said while holding his head with his left hand while leaning on to a lamp post with his right hand.

"You gonna be alright?" Marc asked in slight concern.

"Should be fine..." Lee shrugged innocently. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you were able to actually make that lamp post bend while leaning on it." Tony said, surprised.

Lee looked to see Tony was right, the lamp post was bent. "Oops..." he chuckled nervously.

"It happens to the best of us." Akito patted him on the head gently and playfully.

"Wait, you you gave me this incredible strength, didn't you?" Lee asked Akito.

"Yes, yes, I did." Akito smiled.

"But... How...?" Lee had a lot of questions, he then thought back to the girl he longed for. "We'll talk about this later, we gotta save your sister before that guy does something horrible to her!"

"Agreed." Akito and Vincent nodded.

"Where do we go though?" Megan wondered.

"Easy, follow his footprints." Akito said, seeing boot prints in the grass.

"Oh... Right..." Megan laughed nervously.

"Come on, we better run along them." Vincent advised.

With that, the Clarks and the Fudos rushed to follow the footprints and hopefully get Estelle before something horrible could happen.


	18. To the Rescue

"Alright, since he's going to be looking for me and Akito, we should probably look out for--" Vincent said while running until both he and Akito fell into two traps. "Traps."

"Saw that coming..." Tony nearly scoffed.

"Are you guys okay?" Marc asked, a little nervously.

"Oh, being trapped?" Akito scoffed. "You kidding, man? This is fantastic!"

"Sarcasm, right?" Tony asked.

"Ya think?" Vincent scoffed.

"Come on, we better help them out." Megan said.

Akito and Vincent got out mostly, but Marc, Megan, Lee, and Tony still stepped in. But then, two huge vines wrapped around Akito and Vincent and they were now taken away by a Venosaur.

"Guys!" the Clark siblings yelped.

"Double Cross!" Vincent yelled, both in anger and fear.

Akito and Vincent began to try to break free and use their powers, but had no avail.

"These must be really strong vines if I can't get out!" Akito huffed.

"Come on, we gotta help them!" Megan told her brothers.

"Yeah!" Lee, Marc, and Tony agreed.

But then, a huge helicopter came and took Venosaur, Akito, and Vincent away.

"Hey!" the Clark siblings called. "LET OUR FRIENDS GO!"

Akito and Vincent still struggled, but looked worried as they were being taken away by the estranged helicopter.

"Three down one to go." Bakura said inside the helicopter.

The helicopter then left with them. The Clarks were about to follow, until a different helicopter came. A rope was dropped and Cherry, Forte, Simon, and Felicity slid down the rope and ended up on the ground.

"More spies?" Marc got angry.

"Let's get 'em!" Tony suggested.

"Stop! We're not here to fight you!" Felicity told them.

"What?" the Clark siblings asked.

"We mean you no harm..." Simon walked up to them since he knew them.

"Hey, Simon." Tony smiled.

"Simon, what's going on?" Lee demanded, he was very aggressive since Estelle was taken from him.

"My father knows all about the berries..." Simon pointed to the court composer who was his father.

"Simon, you know these teenagers?" Cherry asked.

"Yes," Simon looked back at his mother. "It's a very long story..." he then nudged his father to tell the Amazing Spies everything he knew about the berries that were plaguing the Pokemon.

And that's what Forte did, he began to tell them everything they needed to know about the berries.

"Wait, hold on, an enchantress?" Tony spoke up. "Aren't those like in fairy tales or something?"

"Believe me, this Enchantress is not fiction," Forte informed. "She has made my lifetime into a nightmare for the longest brink of my existence."

Lee scratched his head, not knowing what he was saying about that. "In English, please?"

"She's made his life into Hell." Cherry translated.

"Yikes." Tony winced.

"Not even the great witch mother of Artemis and Apolla could cure me from her dreaded curses..." Forte sighed as he had a rather long history and rivalry with the enchantress. "But enough about her for now, right now, we have to get rid of the poisoned fruit before all of the world's Pokemon are deceased."

"Dead." Cherry added.

"But Estelle, Akito, and Vincent also need our help!" The Clark siblings told them.

"That's why we're here." Simon informed. 

"How do you know them?" Megan asked.

"I'm close friends with their parents." Cherry answered.

"That's great to know." Marc smiled.

"Do you know who kidnapped them and who the person is going to kidnap next?" Felicity asked.

"Some guy with a hood," Lee explained. "He put Estelle in a cage and he threw me away like I was garbage."

"He already got away with Akito and Vincent with a Venosaur," Marc added. "And there's something about a ceremony involving the Pokemon Princess..."

"Oh, no, he must be trying to perform the full moon light ceremony." Forte said with wide eyes.

"Maman!" Felicity cried out.

"Oh, there, there..." Cherry hugged her daughter for comfort and protection. 

"The what?" the Clark siblings asked.

"The full moon ceremony, for the ceremony to work, this person has to have the Pokemon Princess, the newest princess tutu to be along with a new hero to be, as well as an artist and the three must be related by blood while each having powers as well as have their own Pokemon." Forte said.

"Whoa..." the Clark siblings were surprised.

"We have to stop this madness..." Cherry put a nervous hold on her hair. "And quick!"

"Wait, the Pokemon Princess? Then that means he's going after Emi!" Felicity said out of worry.

"I'm afraid so, Flick..." Forte said softly to his daughter.

"Sir, please, isn't there anything we can do to stop this?" Megan begged. "Please tell me you know what to do!"

"The only way to stop it is by ruining the formation." Forte said.

"And that's what we intend to do..." Simon narrowed his eyes in determination.

"Then we better get going now." Tony said.

"Follow me, I know where to go." Simon took the lead.

"You do?" Tony scoffed. "You're just a little kid... Shouldn't you be coloring or playing with dolls or something?"

"Trust us, just follow him." Felicity said.

Tony rolled his eyes, but he followed with the others to the demented child. Simon took out his switchblade knife and kept it secure just in case of an emergency. While they all ran off to Emi's castle, she was finishing up with healing Jessie's and James's Pokemon, along with Meowth.

"Finally done..." Emi breathed in relief once she took care of the former enemies of her and her brother's. "Now I can relax... Ugh..." she then collapsed into a chair and slowly shut her eyes. "I'll just rest my eyes for a minute..."

Bakura sneaked inside from the front door quietly, so then he could kidnap Emi while she was taking a nap. Emi didn't mean to, but she eventually fell asleep, due to how much work she had been given lately.

"Perfect." Bakura whispered before picking up the sleeping Pokemon Princess and carrying her out.

Emi was far too exhausted to notice she was being carried. Bakura then placed Emi in a cage in case she woke up early. Emi felt shifts and changes, but her eyes did not open as she curled up slightly in a ball in her slumber.

"Now to the temple." Bakura smiled evilly before taking off on the helicopter.

Emi stirred slightly, but still did not wake up a for a while. The helicopter took off just as the Clark siblings and the Forte family got to the castle.

Simon kept his blade as his eyes scanned all around the surroundings, he could feel something wrong, but he was just not sure what.

"Look! That's the same helicopter we saw take Akito and Vincent away!" Megan told them.

Simon looked up and lowly growled that the bad guys were getting away.

"Quick, we've gotta go after them!" Lee told them.

Simon looked up and saw the helicopter. He then rushed to his mother and made hand gestures.

Cherry took out her travel bag and took something out.

"What is that?" Lee wondered.

"A skateboard without wheels?" Marc asked.

Cherry took the device another one, making four other copies of it. "It's a hoverboard, it's from 2015 in the future."

Simon and Felicity took their hoverboards, placing them on the ground and they hovered a few inches off the ground, and the two Forte siblings skated with them, going higher after the helicopter.

"How do we use these things!?" Tony wondered as he took the one made for him.

"Good question." Megan said.

"You don't have time for a lesson, just go!" Forte rushed them.

The Clark siblings looked to each other, they hooked the straps onto their feet and they rode off on their new hoverboards. Simon looked focused as he hovered with his sister, nearly over fifty feet in the air.

"Alright, let's go." Felicity said.

The Clark siblings struggled, Lee, Megan, and Marc managed to get the hang of their hoverboards, but Tony struggled a little. 

"Amateurs..." Felicity rolled her eyes slightly.

"This is our first time using these." Lee told her.

"Exactly." Felicity replied.

"Just hang on..." Simon warned the others.

Cherry watched the kids through binoculars. "They better not mess up... Or else those Pokemon are all doomed."

"I'm sure they won't mess up." Forte said.

"You better be right..." Cherry put down her binoculars as she reached into her coat pocket and took out her pack of cigarettes and put one in her mouth.

"Aren't I always?" Forte asked as he lit the cigarette for it.

"Watch it..." Cherry mumbled as she then smoked.

"Okay, okay," Forte said before realizing something. "Wait, won't Atticus, Mo, Cal, and Karen notice their children not coming back from school?"

"Apparently Jerry has that 'covered'..." Cherry shrugged, she wasn't entirely sure herself, but was positive that by now that Atticus, Mo, Karen, and Cal would notice something since Bakura expected to have a ceremony by midnight.

And where unfortunately for Jerry, Atticus was able to notice right away. Mo felt something wrong, but she didn't say anything. She tried to distract herself with the dogs, helping them with tricks like she did when she first got Angel. The puppies were fast learners like their father, though Scruffy seemed to be a slight challenge like Angel once was, while Dot was on top of things like Patch was, though Scruffy was not as hyperactive as another dog, like, oh, say, Scamp.

"Scruffy, please pay attention." Patch told his son.

"Oh, I am!" Scruffy insisted.

"What did I just say?" Mo folded her arms slightly.

Scruffy paused a moment. "Um... Something about squeaky toys, right?"

"No, she said roll over." Patch told his son firmly.

"Oh, right..." Scruffy then rolled over.

Atticus looked frantic inside the house.

Mo looked over, then back at the dogs. "I'll be right back..." she then rushed inside, worried about her husband now. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"It's the kids, I have a feeling their out on another adventure, but I have a feeling this one might be really dangerously life-threatening." Atticus told her.

"I do feel something off..." Mo bit her lip. "Oh, I think we should call their school..." she then grabbed the phone and dialed the number for the school to make sure everything was all okay.

"Principal Shields speaking." The school's principal's voice answered.

"Excuse me," Mo cleared her throat slightly. "This is Monique Fudo, I was just calling about my children, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent... Surely school is let out by now... I mean... Are my children all right? It feels like they've been gone all day!"

"What time is it now?" Principle Shields's voice asked.

Mo was about to say, then tried to look at a clock. "Um... Atticus, what time is it?" she then asked her husband.

"It's about....." Atticus said before he went wide-eyed. "3:30."

"3:30..." Mo told Principal Shields then, looking rather overwhelmed.

"What? But they should be there by now." Principal Shields's voice said out of concern.

"You mean you don't know?" Mo bit her fingers anxiously then.

"No, but...." Principal Shield's voice said before the call was cut off/interrupted.

"Hello? Principal Shields? Hello? Hello!" Mo called, then frowned. "I guess she's not there now..."

The room then felt like it was shaking.

"What's happening!?" Mo got nervous.

"Uh, maybe Patch or Scruffy are wagging their tails?" Atticus suggested nervously.

"Nope, it's not us." Patch said nervously.

Just then, they were all sucked down a huge tube. This made the family yell out in surprise and slight panic since they did not know what to expect. Atticus had a feeling though that this had something to do with their missing children however.

They kept on falling and falling until they landed on a new couch in front of Jerry's office.

Mo looked around. "Um... Where are we...?"

Jerry turned to the family of his newest recruits. "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Fudo."

"Where the heck are we?!" Dot asked.

"I miss my old room..." Scruffy pouted.

"I am so sorry for W.O.O.H.P bringing you all here all of a sudden, but your children and the Pokemon Princess are in danger." Jerry told them.

"What do you know about our children?" Mo got aggressive and glared Jerry in the eyes.

"Now, Mrs. Fudo, please try to calm down..." Jerry got nervous of her temper. "Your children are fine."

"THEY BETTER BE!" Mo snarled.

"Where are they now?!" Atticus glared.

Jerry began to tell them the entire situation the Fudo siblings and Emi were in. Scruffy and Dot seemed to misunderstand and growled to Jerry. To them, it sounded like he was responsible for them being in trouble right now. But luckily for Jerry, Patch was able to calm them down.

"Sorry... Um... It seems the dogs misunderstood..." Mo covered up. "BUT HOW COULD YOU LET OUR BABIES DO THAT!?"

"Well, um, seeing as how they are the children of the famous Detective Fudo, I thought--" Jerry said.

"A warning could've been nice!" Mo was still aggressive, but she did not hurt Jerry, mostly because Atticus was holding her back.

"Forgive me, but it was all Master Simon's recommendation." Jerry explained.

Atticus and Mo glanced to him for a moment. "Master Simon?"

"Oh, yes, the little tyke told me everything about your childrens' adventures and--" Jerry said.

"Wait, tyke? So, you mean that Simon, Cherry's and Forte's son, got to recommend Akito, Estelle, and Vincent?" Atticus asked.

"Why yes, yes he has," Jerry replied. "He's a very brilliant young chap... If I were his father, I don't know whether I'd be scared or proud of him, but I'm very impressed."

"And the reason why we're here is?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, us too." Dot yipped up.

"Well, seeing as how you are their parents and pets, I knew that possibly you all could go and help rescue them." Jerry said.

"Just let us know before you take away our BABIES!" Mo scowled.

Jerry's eyes widened and he nodded quickly. "Erm... Is she always like this?" he then anxiously asked Atticus.

"Only when she's really angry and when our children are in trouble and I agree with her." Atticus said, cracking his knuckles.

"My sincerest apologies, I did not anticipate for this to happen..." Jerry was hoping the parents would not harm him.

Scruffy, Dot, and Patch growled menacingly to Jerry as well.

"We have until midnight, at least that's what I was told!" Jerry continued on. "Fighting isn't going to bring your children back sooner!"

"He's right." Atticus said, calming down.

Mo folded her arms like a stubborn child and sat straight down, folding her arms firmly.

"I sincerely apologize, Mrs. Fudo..." Jerry told the overbearing mother.

"What do you suggest we do then, sir?" Mo demanded, still firm, but she kept her place.

"Go and get ready for your mission." Jerry said.

"Come on, we got a lot to do!" Mo sounded rushed and angered. "I swear, if that bad guy lays one hand on a hair on my babies!" she then growled, she grabbed the metal vent frame, clutching it, and threw it down to the floor in aggression. She truly did not like her children to be messed with. 

"Mo!" Patch was surprised at that.

"Don't mess with a mother..." Mo narrowed her green eyes. "Never EVER!"

They then got their own spy suits and gadgets and took off on the W.O.O.H.P helicopter to go and rescue their children. Scruffy and Dot scratched in their new spy suits as they were next to their father, going with them on the special mission. Jerry wished them luck and had them go off into Pallet Town. Hopefully they could all make it back before Bakura's midnight fiendish plots.

It took a while, but they finally made to Pallet Town, but then they saw something flying in the air in a odd way.

"That doesn't look normal..." Dot observed.

"Huh, what?" Scruffy had dozed off.

"You take too much after your Aunt Danielle and Uncle Scamp..." Patch sighed slightly, but still smiled at his son.

The flying object was Tony as he was still trying to figure out his hoverboard.

"That looks like one of Cherry's hoverboards..." Atticus squinted his eyes slightly.

Tony yelped as he fell off his hoverboard and ended up squashing against the windshield.

"Ooh!" Dot and Scruffy cringed, that looked rather painful.

"TONY?!" Atticus and Mo asked out of shock once they saw who it was.

Tony groaned as he hit the windshield and slowly slid down the glass. Lucky for Tony, Atticus caught him before he could drop to his near death.

"Ugh... Thanks, Mr. Fudo..." Tony was relieved. "I thought I was a goner!"

"You're welcome, now tell us what the heck are you doing here and what the heck were you doing riding on that hoverboard?!" Atticus asked.

"Mrs. Forte made me go on one..." Tony whined slightly. "We're trying to catch the bad guy with Fiona and Samuel!"

"Felicity and Simon." Mo corrected, narrowing her eyes.

"Whatever!" Tony scoffed. "I didn't wanna ride on this dumb thing!"

"It's not dumb, it's futuristic and complicated to someone who's new to riding it." Atticus said.

"Whatever!" Tony repeated.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man." Mo scolded.

Tony gulped slightly, feeling scared of Mo's scorn due to being a woman.

Lee, Marc, and Megan still had trouble, but they did far better than Tony did in comparison as they followed Felicity and Simon to the evil helicopter. And when they looked back, they saw Tony riding in the W.O.O.H.P helicopter with Atticus, Mo, Patch, Dot, and Scruffy.

"Is that Tony with the Fudo family...?" Megan wasn't sure.

Felicity and Simon looked and saw that in fact it was.

Bakura noticed he had unwanted visitors. "Looks like I got company..." he growled before pushing a weapon button to slow down the good guys.

Emi let a yawn and looked around. "Where... Where am I?"

"Ah, so you're awake, well still doesn't matter, we'll be at the temple soon." Bakura smiled evilly.

"Hey, get me out of here!" Emi demanded. "You can't do this to me!"

"I can and already have..." Bakura said as he pushed the button.

"Look out!" Simon called once something was about to happen.

"Kick upward and turn left!" Felicity instructed Lee, Megan, and Marc.

"You got it!" Lee, Megan, and Marc said in unison.

They then tried to do as she said, but managed to make it as a bomb was fired at them and they all dodged it.

"Oh, no, you don't..." Simon narrowed his eyes as he hopped off his hoverboard and clung to the helicopter, avoiding the propeller that would cut him instantly and make him fall.

"Is he insane?!" Megan asked, worried for Simon's life.

"He is a Forte..." Felicity said, sounding worried, but also admirable of her younger brother.

Simon flinched at the propeller, trying to avoid it as he crawled for the doors of the helicopter to break into and hopefully ambush Bakura and at the same time, rescue Emi.

"Now, let me see if I have any stowaways!" Bakura said before starting to shake the helicopter around.

Simon yelped slightly, clinging to the helicopter as he continued to crawl for his safety.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Emi demanded.

"No way." Bakura answered.

Simon wrapped a cloth around his tiny fist and smashed it against the window's glass.

"What the!?" Bakrua growled.

Simon tumbled into the helicopter and sneered at Bakura, looking like a well-trained and vengeful secret agent at work.

"You are one persistent vampire, aren't you?" Bakura said with an evil smirk.

Simon merely hissed in response.

"Oh, quiet, you little brat." Bakura said.

Simon took out his blade and pounced on top of Bakura's face.

"Simon...?" Emi looked surprised.

But when Simon tried to stab Bakura's right eye, it bent.

"Oh, your little toy broken, little one?" Bakura taunted with a laugh. 

Simon glared, he kept trying to stab Bakura, but it wasn't working. Why wasn't it working!?

"I can't be killed because I drank a potion that gave me incredible strength!" Bakura declared as he got Simon off his face and threw him out.

Simon actually yelped since he didn't have anything to catch him.

"SIMON!" Felicity cried for her brother.

"Oh..." Lee started.

"My..." Megan added.

"GOSH!" Marc finished.

Luckily for Simon, Tony caught him, finally able to get the hang of his hoverboard. Simon's eyes flashed open.

"Hey, kid." Tony greeted.

Simon breathe in relief as Tony held him safely. Bakura laughed as he kept flying with Emi as his hostage.

"Thank you, Tony, for saving Simon." Felicity smiled.

"Sure." Tony smiled back to her.

Felicity then took over holding Simon. "Are you okay?"

"He busted my blade!" Simon growled, showing his bent knife.

"H-How is that possible?" Tony asked, surprised to see the bent blade.

"He drank something that made him stronger..." Simon folded his arms firmly with a pout.

"Really? So, no one gave him that strength, he just drank a potion?" Lee asked once he overheard it, coming over to them. "That's lame, anyways, allow me to fix your blade for ya, little guy."

Simon handed the blade over, putting his hands behind his head. "Thrill me..."

Lee smirked and fixed up the blade and made it look brand new.

"Whoa!" Simon sounded like a normal child in excitement. "How did you do that!? You're a mortal!"

"You can thank Akito, he was able to give me incredible strength while still having his incredible strength, or so I think he still has his incredible strength." Lee said.

"Hm..." Simon made a mental note to thank Akito later when he would see him again.

"I don't see the kids..." Mo deeply frowned in worry.

"They're with that evil man that just got away with Emi!" Felicity told them.

"I'll get him..." Atticus cracked his knuckles together. 

"Are you sure?" Mo asked. "He sounds strong if he can't be stabbed by Simon's knife."

"I'll go too..." Patch offered, looking menacing. "No one steals man's best friends' kids!"

"I'm coming too." Lee added.

"Oh, the muscles..." Mo swooned slightly, though mostly to her husband for obvious reasons.

"Are you sure you want to come, Lee?" Atticus asked, concerned.

"Yes." Lee nodded.

"He's in love." Mo whispered.

"Love?" Scruffy and Dot asked.

"Love makes people do crazy and stupid things just to make the other happy." Felicity explained.

Simon folded his arms. "Happiness is so depressing."

"You never seem to change." Felicity said.

"I'm coming too!" Scruffy yipped.

"Come on then!" Lee told the others that were going with him.


	19. Moonlight Ceremony

Bakura ignored Emi's cries and protests as he continued to fly them to the Temple.

"Almost there." Bakura said.

"Why are you doing this?!" Emi asked.

"Why?! Because of what you brats did to my ancestor those many years ago!" Bakura glared.

"What are you talking about!?" Emi demanded. "I don't even know you!"

"No, but you knew my ancestor when he tried to keep the Jewel of Life from being brought back to Arceus!" Bakura glared.

Emi's eyes did widen and she didn't say anything.

"That's right..." Bakura growled. 

"You didn't have to kidnap me though!" Emi tried to defend herself. "You made a big mistake, buddy!"

"Oh, have I?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're really gonna be in for it, just you wait!" Emi threatened.

Bakura just laughed. "You're a funny little lady."

"I'm serious!" Emi told him.

"Oh, and what will happen if I don't let you go? You're boyfriend will come and save the day?" Bakura asked mockingly.

"Just you wait..." Emi growled. "You'll wish you never crossed us!"

"Oh, trust me, I've been planning this for a few years now." Bakura smiled evilly.

'Get ready for them to be crushed...' Emi thought to herself evilly to Bakura, then looked back, feeling overwhelmed and worried about her friends, the Fudo siblings. She was worried about all of them, but was obviously more worried about Akito than the others.

After he landed the helicopter and got Emi inside the temple, her eyes widened as she saw the Fudo siblings all trapped and in three different spots in there. "Oh, my gosh, NO!" she didn't like what she was seeing.

"Oh, yes! And you are going to be the center of the attention." Bakura said evilly, placing her in the center of the temple and then takes her Pokeballs along with the Fudo siblings' Pokeballs.

"No, stop, please, don't do this!" Emi begged, but all her cries and pleas merely fell on deaf ears.

"No way, besides the moon shall be up soon." Bakura smiled evilly.

"Why are you doing this!?" Emi cried.

"Shut up, it'll be time for the ceremony soon!" Bakura growled.

The moon was indeed getting closer to the spot where the temple was. This was truly a horrific sight, not just for the prisoners, but the fate of Pokemon everywhere. Bakura then let all of the Pokemon out of their Pokeballs, so then, everything could be ready for the ceremony. The Pokemon still looked weary, it was a painful sight for Emi since she was their healer and caretaker, even more than Nurse Joy since she was a Pokemon Princess after all.

Lucky for everyone, Emi's, Akito's, Estelle's, and Vincent's rescuers had arrived.

"Stay close to Mo." Patch advised his daughter.

"Right, Dad." Dot nodded and went to the human adult woman.

"Be careful." Mo said to them.

Atticus, Patch, and Lee nodded, they then went off.

"Shouldn't we help?" Megan asked her new stronger brother.

"Yes, we should and we are going to help." Lee said, joining them, along with his brothers and sister.

Megan, Marc, and Tony smiled, then joined Lee to face Bakura. Felicity and Simon decided to stay with Mo and Dot. Scruffy decided to go and join them to help out in anyway he could. Patch stayed side-by-side to his son, he knew Scruffy was strong like him, but being a father and all, he wanted to keep a close watch on him.

"Perfect, the moons light is almost in position, then the whole world will be rid of Pokemon." Bakura smiled evilly.

"No!" Emi cried, she had tears in her eyes now.

"Wanna bet!?" Scruffy growled.

Bakura saw Atticus, Scruffy, Lee, Megan, Marc, and Tony were behind him now.

"Let them go or else we're going to make you!" Lee said assertively.

Bakura laughed. "Bring it on, little boy!"

"You asked for this!" Megan narrowed her eyes. "You're not gonna win with W.O.O.H.P. agents assigned and trained to kick your butt!"

"Oh, please, some of you may have incredible strength just like me somehow, but some of you don't and where none of that will matter soon." Bakura said.

Patch growled and pounced on top of Bakura. Bakura grabbed the Dalmatian and threw him hard down onto the ground.

"DAD!" Scruffy cried.

"Who's next?!" Bakura smiled evilly.

The light was almost about to reach a crystal that was on top of Emi's cage, but it was then destroyed by something or someone.

"What the!?" Bakura looked to Emi's cage.

Emi winced slightly, she then poked her head up to see what had happened.

The moonlight shined down on her, but nothing happened, telling that the ceremony was ruined and where it was because of.....Captain Planet.

"Captain Planet!?" the others asked in surprise. 

"I'm gonna beat you where the light don't shine!" Captain Planet challenged Bakura. But then he saw the determination in Lee's eyes and also something else he saw that Lee was in love and the one he loved was Estelle. "But first..." he then smirked to Lee. "Go rescue your lady!"

"Any time, Mr. Planet!" Lee beamed and ran off to save Estelle from her cage.

"Just try to beat me." Bakura said to Captain Planet.

Once Lee got to Estelle's cage, he used his new strength and bent the bars so then he could make a hole big enough for her to get out. 

This surprised Bakura as he had heard the metal bars from Estelle's cage be bent. "But that's impossible!" he cried. "You can't do this! You just can't!"

Lee carried Estelle in his arms then and smashed Bakura in the face, not caring if it hurt him or not, he just wanted Bakura to shut up right now. Captain Planet was proud that Lee rescued Estelle.

"Ow! My face!" Bakura said, showing that he now had a bloody nose.

Scruffy growled, he rushed over and then chomped Bakura on his behind like many dogs did to bad people.

"Yow!" Bakura screamed out in pain.

Captain Planet then flew to Vincent's and Akito's cage and helped them out and allowed Akito to help Emi out of her cage. Akito smiled thankfully to Captain Planet, then rushed over to save Emi as she was in major distress. As soon as he got to Emi's cage, he bent the bars wide enough for her to get out of the cage.

Emi wiped her eyes, she then looked very happy and hopeful once she saw Akito coming to her rescue. "My hero!"

Akito carried Emi in his arms and rushed out with her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Bakura growled.

"Sorry, dude, but you're cancelled!" Tony huffed.

"I'll get my revenge!" Bakura declared, getting Scruffy off his butt and throwing him across the room.

Scruffy yelped as he was thrown. Mo caught him from hitting the ground though and glared to Bakura.

"Give it up, you can't win with all of us against you!" Vincent firmly glared at Bakura.

"Never! I'll never give up!" Bakura glared before he turned to Lee and ran up to him and punched him in the stomach before the face, but to his surprise, it hurt his right hand. "OW!"

Lee smiled darkly that that had happened.

"What? But I don't understand, I thought the affects from that potion were permanent," Bakura said before going wide-eyed as he now faced Lee. "Oh, dear..."

"Looks like your victory is cut short." Lee growled.

Bakura backed up and started to run.

"Get back here, you yellow coward!" Lee snarled as he started to chase after Bakura.

"Let me help!" Akito ran with Lee then. 

Emi and Estelle smiled to their brave boys. Bakura didn't get far as Scruffy and Patch both then decided to trip him from under his feet. He yelped as he ran and landed flat on the ground. Lee and Akito stood up above him, looking very angry and ready to beat him senseless.

"Oh, dear...." Bakura covered his eyes.

They both did beat him senseless, but Akito allowed Lee to do more punches just to show how much the thirteen-year-old loved and cared about Estelle. Estelle was amazed, impressed, and very happy. She now knew that Lee was the one for her and she was madly in love with him as he felt the same way about her. 

Her mother was right, true love would just hit her and her body would let her knew if she was in love or not and she felt the indescribable feeling of just that. Emi could see the look of love in Estelle's eyes as well as in Lee's eyes. She felt the same way sometime after she had met Akito for the first time.

"That's what you get for endangering innocent Pokemon!" Lee scowled once he finished off Bakura.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star." Bakura said in a dizzy like state before passing out.

"Way to go, Lee." Akito laughed.

"No prob." Lee smiled back at his new friend.

The two then shook hands.


	20. End Transmission

Officer Jenny was on her way with more squad cars and they came to put Bakura under firm arrest.

"This was totally awesome!" Akito cheered. "You know, besides the part from being trapped and caged."

"Oh, yeah, totally." Lee laughed.

"Oh, my babies!" Mo hugged Akito, Estelle, and Vincent happily once it was all safe.

Officer Jenny forced Bakura to his feet so she could handcuff him.

"This wasn't how it was suppose to end!" Bakura declared.

"Deal with it, dude, it's over." Tony folded his arms.

Simon hissed at Bakura, which actually frightened him.

"You're going to be locked up for a long time, Cronin." Officer Jenny sneered to Bakura.

"But... Wait..." Emi spoke up. "How am I going to cure all of those poor Pokemon? I'll never have them fixed up in time!"

"Oh, you didn't hear? The Pokemon seemed to have gotten all better all of a sudden." Officer Jenny told her.

"What?!" Bakura asked.

"They did?" Emi asked, both surprised and delighted.

"Wonder how that happened...?" Mo scratched her head, a little confused.

"The berries must have worn off somehow..." Megan shrugged.

Estelle was actually healing the Pokemon.

After Officer Jenny left with Bakura as her prisoner and after all the Pokemon were returned to either their Pokeballs or where they came from, this was a perfect time for Emi to mention about her ball.

"Before anything else, I just wanted to remind everyone that I am having a ball tomorrow night." Emi told them.

"A ball?" Atticus asked, smiling a little.

"Yes, and I would like you all to come," Emi smiled fondly. "Especially you, Akito, as my date."

"I would be honored." Akito said with a bow.

"Why, thank you, my fine prince." Emi smiled royally.

Akito chuckled, taking her hands gently.

After Bakura was arrested and the Pokemon were all healthy and back to normal, all could turn out fine in the end, as it should. Cal and Karen were at home however and miserably worried about their children, not knowing what they had done or could have gone after school and it was after midnight of all times! And when they heard the door open, they saw their children come inside.

"Kids!" Cal and Karen called.

Lee, Megan, Tony, and Marc instantly ran to their parents and hugged them.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Karen scolded slightly. "And on a school night no less!"

"We're... We're so sorry, Mom." Megan said.

Before they could get scolded anymore, Jerry came in and mind wiped their parents, so then the Clark siblings wouldn't be in trouble. Cal and Karen squeezed their eyes shut and shook their heads.

"Ugh, what just happened?" Cal rubbed his head.

"I dunno, but boy, am I exhausted..." Karen yawned as she went up to their bedroom.

"Oh, yes, it is rather late, I think we'll head off to bed." Marc yawned, joining her.

"We'll learn next time..." Tony chuckled.

"Night, Mom, night, Dad!" Lee called.

Cal and Karen smiled to their children and the Clark family went straight to bed.

"What a day..." Felicity wheezed, out of breath from the adventure she had. "I am ready for the longest sleep of my life!"

"I agree," Simon said. "How much trouble do you think Akito, Estelle, and Vincent are?"

"Hard to say considering who their parents are..." Cherry shrugged. "Plus, their agent recruits... Maybe Jerry will wipe their memories."

"Maybe, maybe not." Forte shrugged.

"Alright, young man, we have to talk..." Cherry picked Simon up in her arms, holding him by his torso.

Simon took out a pair of sunglasses, then took out a device from the Men in Black.

"Don't you think you can-" Cherry continued, then noticed what he had. "Hey, what're you doing with my-!?"

Simon flashed the light in his family's eyes, then took off his sunglasses after the flash of bright light, erasing their memories as well.

"What were we talking about?" Forte asked.

"Something about fromage...?" Felicity shrugged.

The Forte family shrugged and went on to their nightly activities. Simon wiped his forehead in relief.

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent were so exhausted that they instantly went to bed.

"At least this day is over and we can now sleep." Estelle said.

Vincent yawned totally exhausted and hugged his pillow before drifting off. Akito pulled his bandanna over his eyes and started to sleep as well.

"I'm glad you're okay... Scruffles..." Dot bit on her brother's ear playfully.

"Hey! Dot! Let go of my ear!" Scruffy whined playfully.

"No, I don't think I will..." Dot smirked.

"I'm gonna tell!" Scruffy called out.

Patch sighed as he passed his two children. "You pups..."

Scruffy and Dot seemed like the puppy versions of Akito and Estelle. Atticus and Mo chuckled to this and quickly went to bed themselves. Everybody could now rest easy after the very exhausting day they all had just to save all of the Pokemon. And where the next night would be Emi's ball for everyone to attend.

It was wonderful for trainers everywhere when their Pokemon were all better and they didn't have to worry. Emi was very relieved that she was going to have some time off from her position, but she would prepare for the ball with her family, especially her mother. Amy and Molly even offered to come over to help out. And where even their Pokemon would help out in anyway they could. Emi decided to catch up on some rest while getting ready.


	21. Date Night

After Akito, Estelle, and Vincent woke up, about to update to their friends and other family about what they had done, before they could get to the computer, they saw that they already had their own laptop computers each so they wouldn't have to rush each other off the computer and spend as much time as they would like on their new devices.

"Where did these come from?" Akito, Estelle, and Vincent asked.

Atticus and Mo hid chuckles. The Fudo siblings smiled as soon as they heard their parents, then finally understood. They then quickly went to talk with their friends and cousins who were dying to hear from them, except for Felicity who was still in a deep sleep. The Fudo siblings each had a video message from Eloise, so they clicked it open to see what it was all about. We are shown a hot pink bedroom with the Eiffel Tower shown out the window, the girl who owned the room was doing a twirl like she always did when she was six-years-old.

"Hello, it's me, your favorite cousin, Eloise!" the blonde girl chirped. "I just wanted to make sure my favorite cousins were doing all right because I love you all and miss you all absolutely so much! We should really plan to visit sometime, so if either one of can travel, like my mother always says 'break a leg'! Toodles for now and au revoir!" she then blew kisses before the video then stopped.

"Bye, Eloise." Estelle waved.

Akito and Vincent smiled, plus it was good for Eloise. After Eloise got a little older, Darla decided to retire from her job and be with her daughter more, so she and Eloise moved to Paris, their favorite spot to travel together, plus Urchin could be more with them and Eloise could live like a normal kid, but she still did not go to school and was still tutored and developed a more healthy respect for Philip. 

He was tutoring her on French language so Eloise could live with her mother instead of staying at the Plaza with a non-related guardian. Akito smiled once he saw his ball invitation from Emi, and of course, accepted the request of joining. Vincent's laptop rang and he saw it was a call from Jenny. And where, of course, he accepted the call.

Jenny had her tongue out for a moment and pulled back a little to get into frame. "Vincent, can you hear me?" she asked, her eyes not looking at his at first.

"Yeah, I'm right here." Vincent told her.

"Okay, my WiFi's been funny all day," Jenny smiled, now talking with him. "You okay? I haven't heard from you since you started your first day of school yesterday."

"Sorry, yesterday was a wild a crazy day." Vincent said.

"Yeah, first days of school can be like that..." Jenny replied, though she didn't understand what Vincent actually meant when he said that.

"Well, you should know that Estelle has finally found her one true love." Vincent smiled.

"Oh, how sweet..." Jenny smiled fondly.

"Yeah, he's a classmate and a neighbor." Vincent explained.

"Oh, boy next door type stuff, I see..." Jenny giggled.

"Yep." Vincent smiled.

"Well, send her my congratulations." Jenny smiled.

"I will, oh, and everyone is being invited to Emi's ball." Vincent told her.

"I thought I saw that in my messages," Jenny smiled. "I'll only go though if you go."

"Of course I am and so is Estelle, that is, if Lee asks her to go with her as his date." Vincent said.

"I'm almost certain he will." Jenny seemed to know, being a girl and all.

"You're right, I'm sure he will too." Vincent smiled.

"Sounds like a night of princes and princesses..." Jenny smiled. "Like in a fairy tale of Cinderella... Beauty and the Beast... Anastasia and Dmitri of the Romonavs..." 

"Indeed." Vincent smiled.

There was then a knocking at the front door. 

"I'll get it!" Mo called, going to the front door since she was the first one up. When she opened the door and saw Lee, she knew exactly why he was here and decided to call down the person he was there to see. "Estelle, you have a visitor!"

Estelle heard her name being called, she then gently closed her laptop, and came down the stairs, once she saw Lee, she looked a little embarrassed since she was still in her pajamas. 

"I'll be right down, I just have to get changed!" Estelle called down before going into her room to change.

"Take your time!" Lee called.

Estelle rushed off to get dressed. "Gosh, Mom, you could've warned me!"

Mo chuckled, then looked down to the boy. "She'll be right down." 

"It's okay, I'm not in a rush." Lee smiled.

"Oh, please, come inside while you're waiting for her." Mo suggested.

Lee shrugged and walked inside. "Thanks, Mrs. Fudo." 

After he entered inside, Mo closed the front door and led him to the living room where Scruffy was and was looking like he wanted to test the thirteen-year-old of his new strength.

"Hey, there, pup..." Lee knelt down and held out his hand. "Gimme your paw."

"Watch this..." Scruffy smirked to the fourth wall, then took Lee's paw, trying to wrestle it like in arm wrestling.

"Oh, so you wanna arm wrestle to see how strong I am, do ya?" Lee asked with a knowing smirk.

Scruffy nodded with a playfully competitive look.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." Lee chuckled.

"It's on!" Scruffy yipped up.

With that, Lee and Scruffy then started to arm-wrestle each other. 

By the time Estelle was dressed and came down the stairs to the living room, Lee had won against Scruffy, who didn't let the loss get to him. Scruffy pouted, but he was still being a good sport about his loss.

"Hi, Lee." Estelle smiled.

"Ah, there she is." Lee grinned back to the girl he loved. 

"You wanted to see me?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah, um, a-actually, I wanted to ask you something." Lee said.

Estelle had a feeling she knew what was coming, so she urged him to continue. "Uh-huh?" 

"Um, w-would you be my date for Princess Emi's ball?" Lee asked.

"You kidding?" Estelle grinned. "Of course I would!" she then wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. 

"That's great, so then, I guess I'll see you tonight then." Lee smiled.

"See you then..." Estelle blushed a little once she let go. 

Lee nodded, then went home to get ready. "I'd love to stay a little longer, but Mom and Dad wanna take us shopping for proper clothes."

"Understood, I'll see you at the ball." Estelle smiled. 

"See you at the ball." Lee smiled.

Unknown to them, someone was watching and it was Tammy, who was furious with Estelle for being Lee's date to the ball. "That brunette's gonna pay, how dare Lee go with her!" the evil blonde scowled. "I must find a way to ruin their fun!" she then smiled evilly. "Then Lee will see who the real girl is and not that new girl!" she then laughed quietly in a wicked way. 

She then thought of an evil plan.

"If she can't make it to Lee, then they can't go to the ball," Tammy smiled evilly. "I'll dig a hole so deep, she won't be able to go to the ball." She then sneakily set to work.

Unfortunately for her, that plan was overheard. Colette was outside with Patch since it was such a lovely night last night and they decided to sleep in the yard together.

"Do you think any of the kids will have any problems at their way to the ball?" Colette asked her mate.

Patch yawned and stretched. "Sounds like Estelle might if someone doesn't help her against that blonde girl..." 

"If that blonde is evil, then her plan will automatically backfire on her." Colette said.

"Yeah, you're right, the evil ones' traps always never work the way they think it will." Patch said.

"Evil and bad people are so simple-minded..." Colette shook her head in dismissal. 

"Yes, they are." Patch nodded.

At the Clark house, Lee was getting himself ready for his date. "Be cool... Be cool..." he whispered to himself so he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of Estelle. 

Lee was wearing a red suit with fancy red shoes to match. He then heard a knocking at his door.

"Um, yeah?" Lee called, softly, and a little alarmed, he did not expect that. 

"It's me, dude." Tony said from the other side of his older and stronger brother's door.

"Oh, okay, you can come in now!" Lee allowed him to.

Tony opened the door and saw his outfit with a smirk. "Ah, you look like a prince, I guess that Estelle girl's your princess, huh?" 

"She sure is, Tony." Lee smiled while finishing getting himself ready.

Tony chuckled a little.

"Is there a reason you came in here?" Lee glanced to him a little as he adjusted in the new clothes. 

"Just wanted to let you know that it's almost time for you to get your date." Tony said.

"I know that..." Lee smirked. "How do I look?"

"Not bad actually," Tony had to admit. "Good luck."

"Thanks, little bro." Lee smiled.

At the Fudo house, the Fudo siblings were each getting ready for the ball and wanted to look their best.

"Oh, what to wear, what to wear?" Estelle looked through the dresses that were given to her by Darla, Jessica, and Elizabeth, trying to find the perfect one for tonight. 

"Estelle, can I come in, I think I might have the perfect dress for you." Mo said on the other side of her daughter's door.

"Appreciated, Mom." Estelle smiled, looking back to her mother. 

Her bed room door opened to show her mother with a beautiful ball gown just Estelle's size.

"Oh, my gosh, Mom, it's beautiful." Estelle smiled.

"It's yours." Mo smiled.

"Oh, I couldn't keep it..." Estelle said as she looked at the gown.

"I insist," Mo insisted. "After all, you're the princess of this house." 

"Oh, Mom, thank you." 

"This dress comes with these shoes and necklace." Mo smiled, showing matching royal shoes and a ruby necklace.

Estelle smiled at the shoes and necklace. "I feel like royalty!"

"As you should," Mo smiled, hugging Estelle. "Oh, I love you and I'm so happy for you." 

"I love you too, Mom," Estelle smiled. "Well, I better get dressed before it's too late."

"If you need any help, just holler." Mo told her before going off herself.

Estelle nodded and went to get ready on her own. 

It took about few minutes, but Estelle was finally ready for the ball as was everyone else that was going. Dot came down the hall and gasped to her young mistress.

"How do I look?" Estelle asked.

"You look wonderful!" Dot smiled in excitement. 

"Thank you." Estelle smiled with a curtsy.

"Lee's jaw is going to drop to the ground as soon as he sees how beautiful you look." Dot smiled.

"Well, I don't know about that." Estelle giggled to her puppy.

"I'm sure of it." Dot insisted. 

At the Clark house, Lee left the house to go and pick up Estelle. His family told him good luck and best wishes, going to meet him at the ball. Tammy was digging a hole at the Fudo house to make it so Estelle would fall through it and miss the party. 

"Okay, I think this is deep enough, now to get out of here and cover it up, so then she'll be surprised, when she steps outside, she'll fall right in." Tammy said before laughing evilly and covering up her hole after getting out of the hole.

Lee took a deep breath as he walked down the street to the Fudo house. Tammy saw him coming and quickly hid in the bushes next to the hole. Fortunately and unfortunately for her, Lee didn't seem to fall into her hole. Tammy cursed at herself, but kept hiding. Lee knocked on the front door and happily and anxiously awaited for the answer. He didn't need to wait long as the door was then opened.

Mo opened the door. "Hey, Lee, come on in, she'll be right down."

Lee nodded to her. He then came in to wait for his date.

"You look just like a prince." Mo smiled.

Lee blushed a little. "Thanks, Mrs. Fud--" he then looked at the top of the steps and looked amazed. "Oooh..."

Estelle was all dressed up, coming to the top of the stairs and slowly walking down with grace and ease. 

"Oh, Estelle, you look beautiful." Mo smiled at her daughter.

"Thank you, Mom," Estelle said as soon as she got to the final step and when she saw Lee in his suit, she blushed. "Oh, my..."

Lee chuckled, he then took her hand gently. "Um... S-Shall we go?"

"Of course..." Estelle smiled back. "You look really handsome..." 

"You too.. Erm, beautiful I mean!" Lee chuckled sheepishly. "I mean... Just... Yeah..."

A flash was then seen and Mo had taken a picture from her camera of the two of them. 

"That's a keeper." Mo smiled.

"Well, we better get going before it's too late," Lee smiled. "By the way, where are Akito and Vincent?"

"They left a while ago." Mo told him.

"Oh... Okay..." Estelle sounded a little unhappy about leaving without her brothers, but maybe this would be best.

Lee and Estelle then linked arms and went out to the ball together. Atticus and Mo were very proud of Estelle and hoped she would have a great time with Lee. 

Tammy looked from her hiding spot and waited for Estelle to fall into her hole, but to her surprise, when both Estelle and Lee walked across her covered hole, neither of them fell in. "That can't be possible!" she growled in anger. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FALL IN MY TRAP!" 

"Tammy?" Lee said, confused, seeing her.

"What are you doing here and what trap?" Estelle asked.

"This TRAAAAAP!" Tammy yelled as soon as she stepped into her own hole/trap, falling right into it.

"Should we help her out?" Lee asked Estelle.

They both looked to the situation Tammy was in and then at themselves.

"Nah." Lee and Estelle shook their heads before continuing their way to the ball.

"Someone is so getting fired and sued when I get out of here!" Tammy's voice shrieked, unaware that they had left. "Do you hear me!? Do you!? Nobody messes with Tammy Sparks! NOBODY! ....Hello? Are you there? I am talking to you!" 

The only response that she heard was silence.

"I have a feeling that they left to go to the ball without me." Tammy groaned to herself.

Scruffy came to the hole and grinned. "Oh, boy, a hole!" he then grabbed a ham bone he was given, then placed it in the hole, and started to dig it up, never noticing Tammy. 

"Hey, stop that, you mutt!" Tammy demanded. "Knock it off! You're gonna give me dirty split ends!" 

"Huh?" Scruffy said, confused. He then poked his head in to see the blonde girl.

"Hey, get me out of here, stupid dog!" Tammy demanded.

Scruffy firmly frowned to her, he then walked away, not going to help her due to how rude she treated him. 

"OH, COME ON!" Tammy groaned.

While she was trapped in her own hole, everyone else was going to the ball. She deserved to have this happen to here and where no one was going to help her. At least, not now.


	22. May I Have This Dance?

Even the Forte family was invited to the ball, they were on their way, but Felicity had to make a stop first. Felicity meet Belle at the door and was walking around in her golden dress with her hair down in a low ponytail and she wore an opal necklace handed down to her, and still wore her boots, even to the ball. She was looking all around the castle for someone, but had trouble finding him. 

"Looking for me?" Chip asked.

Felicity beamed and came to him. "There you are, I was looking all over for you!"

"Sorry, Mama wanted my help again..." Chip smiled apologetically, he was wearing his blue uniform with his blonde hair tied in a low ponytail like many sophisticated older gentlemen with shorts, tights, and black dress shoes. "I guess you're ready to go then?"

"Oui, oui!" Felicity beamed to the boy she had strong feelings for. 

"Then let's get going." Chip said.

Felicity was very much excited to be going with Chip. The others in the castle waved to them.

"Ah,... Young l'amour..." Lumiere smiled in admiration. 

"Indeed." Cogsworth nodded.

"I told you zhey would be a couple." Lumiere smirked.

"Oh, no, my old friend, I believe I told you." Cogsworth smirked back.

"Non, I told you!" Lumiere started to argue with him. 

"Oh, will you two please stop?" Mrs. Potts asked.

Lumiere and Cogsworth folded their arms, glaring back at each other.

Mrs. Potts sighed to them. "You two, honestly, squabbling and bickering like children..."

Cherry and Forte held Simon's hands as they were going to the ball as well, but Simon did not look at all interested in going, besides, who would want to dance with a homicidal five-year-old? 

"This ball better be interesting." Simon said.

"Be on your best behavior and no killing." Cherry reminded him.

"Merde." Simon cursed. 

"And no cursing." Forte said.

"Fine." Simon pouted.

"Run along, children." Cherry let her son and daughter go off to mingle.

Felicity happily walked with Chip while Simon gloomily wandered around. 

The front doors opened and there came Emi in a red and white dress with a black crest around her waist that made her dress seem like it was designed like a Pokeball, she was not wearing her hat and wore her hair down with slight curls. 

"Welcome to my ball, I appreciate you all coming." Emi smiled and allowed them inside the ballroom.

Everyone entered inside the castle, in time for the ball. There were Pokemon with the guests that were going to have their own dance, but still be part of the celebration.

"I really like your dress, Emi." Akito smiled.

"Aunt Amy made it for me," Emi smiled back. "You look really charming."

"Thanks." Akito smiled.

Ash's hair was the same way it usually was, but he wore one of Satoshi's suits and was smiling and waving to the guests. 

Brock, Misty, and Tracey even came.

"Hey, guys," Ash smiled to his oldest friends, then his eyes widened to Misty. "Whoa...."

"You like my new dress, Ash?" Misty smiled back, she wore a spring green dress with black heels and wore a golden necklace.

"Yeah." Ash nodded.

'I sure do wish that May, Max, Iris, Cilan, Serene, Clemont, and Bonnie could be here too.' Estelle thought to herself.

The kids decided to sit at their own table since the adults had one. There was a huge abundant of food as a live musical orchestra gently played music in the background. The Pokemon smiled to the Fudo siblings and gave greetings before going off to their own friends.

"This is going to be a magical night." Estelle smiled.

"A tale as old as time." Chip chuckled at his little inside joke in agreement.

"Oui, oui." Felicity smiled.

Chip laughed a little, he loved it when she would say that.

"Chip, you've gotten older too?" Akito noticed.

"Oh, yes, after Felicity was able to age, her dad worked out a way for me to age up with her so we could grow up together like we did when she was a baby." Chip explained happily.

"That's fantastic." Akito smiled.

"We are hoping for a bright future together." Felicity nearly squealed.

"Awww!" Estelle and Jenny awed.

Lee and Akito had mature smiles while Marc and Tony weren't sure what to say to that. Megan also found it romantic. As did Eloise.

"So, Eloise, who's your date?" Vincent asked.

"Well, Bruce and Bobby were too busy with something at home, so I'd like you to meet a very special guest, he'll be along in a jiffy." Eloise informed.

The others wondered who it could be until royal fanfare was heard at the front doors.

There came a man in ancient red robes and he carried a scroll in his hands, clearing his throat. "Announcing the royal--"

"LEON!" Eloise rushed right over, she wore a dark violet gown with white gloves, a pink scarf, and black slip-on shoes.

"Leon?" Vincent said, confused.

Akito and Estelle looked curious and confused too.

"If you don't know, we don't know." Jenny added.

Eloise hugged an older boy who wore royal red robes with a crown and came over to the table to her friends and cousins. "Everybody, this is Leon," she introduced. "He's a prince, you guys, a real prince!"

"It's very nice to meet you, Leon." Vincent said.

"Good evening..." Leon bowed to all of them, as was his upbringing and raising for him to do so.

"How did you two meet?" Estelle asked.

Eloise had Leon sit down first and she smiled, getting comfortable with the others. "It happened the Christmas before we met," she informed her cousins. "I was just hanging around the Plaza like I always do, but then Mr. Salamone told me to go straight back up to my room because we were expecting a very important guest and I could not, repeat not, interfere. But, you can probably guess how well I respected that rule," she then folded her arms. "So anyway, Leon was visiting with his family and I wanted to play with him... He just looked so bored and lonely, so I decided to 'kidnap' him and we explored around the hotel and became friends."

"And you didn't get into trouble with Mr. Salamone?" Vincent asked.

"I almost did with him and Leon's parents until Leon told them how much fun he had with me." Eloise smiled in memory.

Leon smiled bashfully himself.

"Eventually he had to go home, but he promised to visit again real soon... Sorry you guys couldn't meet him until now." Eloise said to her cousins.

"It's okay, we're just glad that we got to meet him now." Akito said.

"Your Highness..." Chip bowed like he would do for Belle and Adam during special visitations.

Leon chuckled. "You don't have to do that."

Chip smirked and sat straight up then.

Delia rang a bell to alert everyone and get their attention. "Pardon me, but dinner is served." she told her daughter's guests.

"Yay! Dinner!" The kids cheered.

The guests all got their food and once they filled their plates, they started to sit down, and chat amongst each other. Of course, Lee, Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Leon, Jenny, Chip, Megan, Marc, and Tony didn't reveal too much, such as their missions, they just talked about becoming good friends and neighbors. It was truly a lovely ball so far and they didn't want it to end, but it had to. All good things must come to an end eventually.

After eating, there came a slow romantic song provided by the orchestra and the boys asked their girls to dance, and which of course, they accepted.

"Estelle, may I have this dance?" Lee asked like a gentleman.

"Why, Lee, such a gentleman." Estelle giggled like a blossoming young lady.

The two took their hands together and moved out on the dance floor to join their friends and the other dancers. Estelle and Lee were like in their own little world right now where nothing or no one could hurt them. And where the two of them were now dancing the waltz/slow dance.

Ash smiled as he danced with Misty. "Looks like Estelle earned herself a prince."

"I'll say." Misty giggled, finding Estelle and Lee to be a rather cute couple.

"They do look cute together." Delia smiled.

"They really do." Satoshi agreed.

As Estelle danced with Lee, she knew she wouldn't have to worry about feeling like a fool, because she was in the arms of her angel prince and nothing could change or ruin that for her. After the final twirl, Estelle and Lee actually shared a kiss with each other. And where it felt like sparks were flying and fireworks were going off. Lee and Estelle smiled to each other and held each other close as the song was winding down and it ended with their emotional kiss together. After the song, the dancers turned to the orchestra and applauded them for such a sweet and special song.

"That was so romantic." Megan smiled.

"It truly was, I felt like a princess." Jenny swooned about her dance with Vincent.

"Just absolutely lovely!" Eloise chirped.

Lee and Estelle seemed to tune the others out as they found themselves looking deep and sweetly into each other's eyes.

"Uh-Oh, seems like two love birds are tuning everyone out." Megan playfully smirked.

"Shh..." Felicity put her finger to her mouth with a small giggle.

Underneath the table, Lee and Estelle were also holding hands while their hands on top of the table were holding their faces up. This would truly become a night, dance, and ball to remember. 

'I hope this ball never ends.' Estelle thought to herself.

Eventually it would have to, so the guests made every moment count. And where each moment did count. After about a few minutes, it was now time for everyone to go back home.

"Thanks for coming to the party!" Pikachu told his fellow Pokemon.

"Bye-Bye!" Meowth added with a wave.

Everyone went back to their respective homes ,well except Lee was walking Estelle back home, being a gentleman.

"Thanks for walking me home, Lee." Estelle smiled.

"Of course, my sweet," Lee chuckled. "I just wanted to make sure you'd get home okay."

"Thank you for taking me, it was such a wonderful time..." Estelle sighed. "I feel like I'm in a whole new world."

"I feel the same way." Lee smiled.

The moment they got back to the Fudo house, Lee carried Estelle as he leaped over the hole with her in his arms. Estelle giggled, that felt really fun, adventurous, and romantic, all at once.

"Watch your step." Lee chuckled, attempting to make a joke.

Lee then carried her to the door. "Well... I guess this is good night..."

"Yes, I suppose it is..." Estelle sighed, but still smiled to him, she wanted to see him again real soon, but there was always tomorrow. "I suppose I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Lee said.

They ended the night with a kiss. Both blushed, Estelle went to her bedroom while Lee started to sing down the street, feeling like he was in a musical and Estelle lay down on her bed, thinking fondly of her own personal knight in shining armor. 

And where it was Lee and where from there on they were in love and would be a lovely couple. Lee was now in his bed room and in bed and was now thinking about Estelle especially when he went to sleep. There many ups and downs about the moving experience for the Fudo siblings. Such drawbacks included leaving their childhood home, all their old friends, and everything they once knew. However, moving improved those things. They made more friends with a new title to live up to, they were very happy in Southdale Middle School and found it to be better than home-schooling or tutoring, but most of all, Estelle found her prince, and to her, that was all that mattered.

The End


End file.
